Crushing Hard
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Leo tries to deny he's crushing on someone but it fails each attempt. What will happen when Leo's crush get catches on? Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay first I want to put out that this is my first Lab Rats story and I'm not familiar with all of the episodes. I haven't seen all of them but I seen a few and made me want to write this. Now please no flames and remember to review, thank you.**

Leo tossed and turned, sweat cling to his head. A moan or two left his lip every other minute. His head kept moving to the side as he clucthed on the black throw blanket. With another moan and toss he fell on the floor.

"Ahh!"

Leo snapped his brown eyes open to see a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him. "Do I want to know?"

Leo couldn't talk his throat was dry and he could feel the sweat forming at his hairline. Douglas rolled his eyes before standing straight and strolling away.

"Well that was interesting."

Leo groaned before planting his hands on the floor and began to push up off the floor. "I have no time for your games."

Eddie laughed darkly. "Yeah. Apparently you have time for something."

Leo looked down and noticed he had a hard on. He screamed before heading upstairs towards his room. Once in his room he shut his door and leaned against it while sliding down, untill his bottom was on the floor and his back was against the door. He buried his head in his hands as he thought about his dream and how he couldn't speak to Douglas. But most importantly why does he have a hard on? He's pretty sure he didn't wake up with it. It was only noticed after...he gasped as he realized who triggered his erection.

"It can't be."

"Leo? Are you in there?"

Bree. Perect but not to perfect. She can help him figure this out but he has to be descreet about it. Leo stood up and opened the door to see Bree standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Davenport wants to see you in the lab."

Leo was breathing heavy which didn't go unnoticed by the speed running bionic. Bree walked in as Leo looked dow the hall to see if the area was cleared. When it proved to be successful he stuck his head back in his room and shut the door.

"Alright, what is it?"

Leo paced in front of the door, shaking his head. "I'm losing my mind, Bree. I need your help."

Bree sat on the edge of Leo's bed and gave him her full attentioon. He really looked like he was in trouble. "I'm here. What's going on?"

Leo stopped pacing and wrapped his arms around him while looking down. "I have a crush on someone..."

"Wait! What happened to Janelle?"

Leo leaned against a wall and sighed. He had totally forgotten about Janelle. But what he's feeling now makes his feelings for Janelle foregin. But what was he feeling?

Bree stood and walked over to her brother before placing a hand a his shoulder. "Leo, what's going on?"

Leo took a deep in take of breath before locking eyes with the speedy brunette. "Bree...promise me you won't tell anyone!"

Bree started to get really concerned but she nodded any way. "i promise."

"It's a guy..."

Bree was tooken back as she tried to make sure she heard him right. "Come...um...repeat that?"

Leo sighed deeply before slumping down the wall. "I like a guy and I need your help."

Leo's gay? That's unexpected, that's something she never seen coming. Chase, yeah but not Leo. She shook her head before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Who is it?"

Leo looked away. Godd thing his skin is dark or his blush would of been visable. "Is it Zeek from math?"

Leo shook his head.

"Um...is he even in our school?"

Leo sighed before leaning his head back on the wall. "He's...he's older and in the house."

Why did he say that? Now she is going to narrow it down and there's only two older men in the house.

"OMG!"

Leo flinched from the raised of voice before looking up.

"You're crushing on Mr. Davenport?!"

"Who's crushing on Mr. Davenport?"

Leo's bedroom door opened and Chase walked in and closed the door behind him. "Who's crushing on Mr. Davenport?"

"Leo."

"Bree!" Leo growled as his brown eyes burning into the bionic female teen.

Bree shrugged before looking at Chase. "He can keep a sercet...unlike Adam."

Chase nodded. "So whatever is going on, needs to be on hold before Mr. Davenport sends doofus up here."

Leo nodded. Chase was right and he did not want any one to know who he was crushing on. Badly enough he has Bree and Chase thinks he likes Big D. He shruddered at the thought, that's worst than who he really likes. He can't believe he admitted it. Leo stood and headed for the door.

"No one speaks of this and...to put things right. It's not Big D."

With that he left the two bionic teens in his room. They noth were in shock. Well one was, Bree had over come it before going into another shock. She casted her eyes on Chase before running out of Leo's room, after Leo with Chase behind her.

"Leo, wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone, that read this. Now here's chapter two.**

Leo, Bree and Chase walked through the lab's sliding doors into the lab to see Mr. Davenport going on about something to Adam and Douglas. Adam seemed not focused, nothing new and Donald was full of himself, as always. Leo rolled his eyes before his breath got caught in his throat as he looked at Douglas, who was bending over a table. His gray shirt was rising up a bit and the more the he looked the morehis mouth went dry.

"Leo wait..."

Bree and Chase stopped just a few inches from Leo. When they saw Douglas bent over, they exchanged looks before looking at Leo. Donald had looked up from the panle to the three that had entered. He cleared his throat which caused Douglas to stand straight and look at Bree, Chase and Leo.

"It's a fine time for my mission specialist to show up."

Leo rolled his eyes before walking over to his desk and brought up a image of a pipe in the middle of a national park. He raised a eyebrow as something misty caught his attention. He blew up the image to see there was a leak in the pipe. "Is that a gas leak?"

Douglas stood against a wall and crossed his arms. "Winner for the trady."

Leo wanted to shout something smart but seeing that smirk on his face, sent shivers down his spine. Donald cleared his throat to get the attention back on him.

"Adam, Bree and Chase. You three need to fix that pipe before something set it a flame. Meanwhile Leo and Douglas will stay here and montior while I take care some bussiness with Tasha."

Leo wanted to protest. He was going to be alone with Douglas. That's not going to end well. Before he knew it Donald was headed upstairs and the bionic three were gone to stop the leak. Leo sighed before flopping down in his cushy chair.

"So. Do I have to look into your brain to see what you were dreaming."

Leo glared at the older man before wrapping his arms around his head. Douglas laughed before walking over to the screens where a live footage of Adam, Bree and Chase was displayed. Douglas was focused on the task but he couldn't help to take a few glances towards the back of the lab. Leo was having a very hard time keeping his eyes off the youngest Davenport brother. He had a lot of neigative thoughts running through his head. Like how would it feel if Douglas was to kiss...

"Uhhh!"

Douglas turned and looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow. Leo glared before storming out of the lab. That really confused the former evil scientist. Douglas turned back to the monitor over head and seen Chase use his plasma shield over the pipe as Adam fixed the leak with his heat vision. When he seen they were on his way back, he cut off the comes and went to see what has gotten into his favorite buddy. Douglas was about to head up stairs when Bree rushed past. Then Donald came in with Tasha, Adam and Chase. He looked back upstairs and shook his head before sitting on the couch. In Leo's room he was pacing while Bree sat at the edge of his bed.

"Leo it's not the end of the world."

Leo continue to pace, he was a complete wreck. How the hell did this happen? How did he even started to think about Douglas like that. He really didn't know. He just woke up from a dream, a dirty dream of Douglas with his hands all over him.

"Leo!"

The sixteen year old shook his head before sighing. "How the hell am I so pose to tell him?! I'll be a laughing stock!"

Bree stood and pulled her brother into a hug. "I know how you feel, Leo. But You can't keep this in forever. Eventrully he's going to catch on and you are going to tell him. Before he he force it out of me and Chase. You and I both know that Chase is not good under presure."

Leo groaned before sighing deepliy. He knew Bree was right but he don't see himself telling Douglas that he dreams of him doing things unimaginable to him. Leo shook his head before lying on his bed. Bree smiled lightly before leaving her brother's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; Thank you. I'm really glad you enjoy this and for you, here's the next chapter. **

**Guest; Thank you. I appreciate the love. **

**Anon; I appreciate the review. Thanks. **

Leo didn't want to wake up and go to school. He wanted to stay home, in his bed and drown in shame. Only two people knew he was crushing on Douglas but it won't take long for more to find out. But his life never went the way he wanted. So he was forced out of bed to go to a place where he least wanted to be. Considering that on the way out the door with Adam, Bree and Chase; Leo unfortunately locked eyes with said crush. He felt his throat go bone dry, he rushed out of the house leaving everyone, minus Bree and Chase, wondering what had gotten in him.

When Leo woke up he wasn't expecting the day to go as it did. Entering Mission Creek High School was stranger than normal. Everyone was looking at them weirdly as they stepped further into the school. They noticed Principal Perry in the middle of the hall and asked her what's going on as once they had passed most students, they would focus on their tablets.

"The new viral video. Guess what it is called? 'The world's first bionic humans'."

That nearly knocked out all thoughts about Douglas, nearly being as the former crazed scientist still raced through his mind. But this wasn't good, Big D and the lab rats are in deep danger. Thankful to Principal Perry, she let them go after he came up with the idea to make people think the video was made with special affects. Like the fake videos Adam always looking at. When they got home they were greeted by Donald and Tasha, who was on the patio.

"We just heard."

Leo was trying to focus on the topic with the lab rats are Big D but once Douglas came around the corner, the battle was lost. He tried to calm his thundering heart before he turned to Donald.

"Big D I know how we can spin this."

Douglas shook his head before turning on the tv. "No. are way past spinning Leo. Expects confirmed that the video wasn't manipulated. People all over the world are freaking out."

Leo almost forgot how to breath when he said his name. It literally did unspeakable things to him that he had to loosen up before quickly turning back to Donald. But his reaction didn't go unnoticed by said crush.

"What's our next move?"

Of course out of this tragedy, his mother had to think about getting a interview. Which they ignored before focusing on Donald. Well slightly focus, he couldn't focus on anything with Douglas in or out of a room. So after Donald ordered everyone to pack their things. Leo rushed to the lab, closer than his room and he needed to get away from Douglas. That worked until Douglas entered the lab carrying a box, his brown hoodie sleeves was rolled up and Leo bit back a moan at the biceps on his arms.

"I told you."

Leo shook his head before looking at the screen showing that Chase was right. He had scanned the area, the whole area but she didn't come up on the scanner. That was weird.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Davenport."

Douglas stopped looking through the box and nodded. "Good idea. But leave out the part about being perfect. Just makes people want to punch you in the face."

After Chase left, Leo stopped what he was doing for multiple reasons. He just realized that he was once again alone in the lab with Douglas. The other reason was that said Davenport brother was behind him with one hand on either side of him. Leo breath got caught in his throat as Douglas leaned forward, his husky breath tickling Leo'she right ear.

"So you like me, huh?"

The question was a very simple question. But Leo couldn't for the life of him function his brain to answer. He managed to turn where his back was leaning against the lab table and Douglas' chest was lightly grazing his chest. He tried to form the words but they never left his mouth. He was sweating, how did he know? He had to know how did his secret get out. But how can he ask without blowing his cover. He thought that so far, his cover was already blown.

Douglas chuckled which sent not so unpleasant shivers down Leo's spine. "Don't even try to deny..." Douglas trailed off before leaning closer, his nose lightly touching the boy under him.

Leo was so caught up in trying to remember how to breath that he was moving his hands and accidentally switched the screen to the cameras upstairs. His brown eyes widened as he watched the government soldiers storm the house.

"We got to help them..."

Douglas pulled back and looked at the screens around the lab. "We don't stand a chance up against those guys."

Leo now away from Douglas and the lab table started backing up towards the sliding doors. "I'll just go rescue them myself."

Leo had to get away from Douglas and now. That moment if that is what he can call it. Still was taking it's toll. Douglas grabbed his wrist to stop him, his hazel eyes were dark but serious.

"The only way we can help them is so we don't get captured."

Leo wanted to respond but before he could muster up the courage there was a buzzing sound ringing through the lab. Douglas let go of Leo's wrist and moved the camera to see government soldiers in the elevator.

"Look."

Leo walked over to the screen and seen the elevator shaft full of soldiers. "They're coming in the elevator."

They rushed to exit the tunnels but the sound of marching caused them to stop. Douglas freaked out and mentioned about blowing up the lab again. Leo, even still in a state of unknown from earlier rolled his brown eyes.

"Let's make that plan b."

Leo pushed a button on his tablet that he had grabbed off the lab table. The button opened a trapped door which sent Leo and Douglas falling before sealing shut just as the soldiers entered the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. Here's some more Leo/Douglas. **

**Tiff.n b36; It's going to be both. Real will come up soon. **

**Guest; Thank you. I'm glad you think so. **

**Before I start I just want you to know that this will be slightly AU and that I will write some graphic scenes later. Let me know if you are into that stuff. I don't want to lose readers. Thank you now here's chapter four. **

Mission Creek High School was the only place Leo thought of as a save place. Considering that Principle Perry will help if she wants to keep her checks rolling. Finding Principal Perry roaming through Bree's locker, wasn't a surprise. Her response wasn't the truth or shocking either.

"Certainly not stealing stuff to sell in my bionic souvenir shop." when she caught sight of Douglas, she pushed the sixteen year old aside. "Ooo. I see you brought the one person in your family that doesn't disgust me."

Leo swallowed down whatever saliva he had as he watched his principal flirt with his crush. He didn't like not one bit. This was a moment where he had some kind of bionic. Merry. He growled at the thought of them but frowned when Douglas said he had a girlfriend. But that didn't the raging feelings he feels for the second Davenport brother. To slightly take his mind off the fact that he can really never be. Oh how disappointed he feels. His disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Douglas.

Leo tries to figure things out. When he suspects that the mission yesterday was a set up. Douglas and Leo head towards the national park to investigate. To come to a conclusion that the girl was bionic and must be Victor Krane using a cyborg mask. So they returned to the school to inform principal Perry of their findings. It wasn't surprising that she tried to kick them out to save herself. They were all into figuring this situation out when the doors to the school opened by themselves. To reveal a tall bald, blue eye man.

"How did you know we were here?!"

Leo shivered when Douglas stood by him and his shoulder brushed against his. The fear he had moments ago when Krane entered the school seemed to disappear by his presence.

"I had someone keeping tabs on you. S-1!"

A girl around Leo's age struts in the school with a menacing glare. It all started to click the girl that filmed Adam, Bree and Chase wasn't Krane but a real girl that Krane implanted with bionics.

"So that wasn't you in a cloak. There really is a girl."

S-1 smirked as she slanted over, evil was glistened in her eyes. "Sure is. Ever been beaten up by one?"

Fear never felt so gripping in his life as he watched Krane with a blast. Sending Douglas and Perry back and sending them unconscious. The thought of never seeing those intense hazel eyes again sent him into over drive.

"No!" Leo had tears in the brim of his eyes. He knew he couldn't stay there even though that's what he wanted.

To be there and be in Douglas' arms. He shook his head. His thoughts had to go to the gutter. But his quest for help didn't so well. Since S-1 crushed his arm. The pain was to much to take, the last thing he seen was a pair of hazel eyes. Things were blurry when he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was but one thing is for sure, something isn't right.

"Where am I?" as he looked around after his vision cleared. "Wait. This is Krane's warehouse." the feeling of fear crept into his system. "Help! Somebody help me!"

The feeling of hands on his shoulder and chest, and that gruff voice sent him into a place of security. "It's okay Leo. Calm down."

The way his name rolled off Douglas' tounge and the way his hand grazed his chest sent electric currents ran through his veins. Douglas chuckled before he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on Leo's before pulling back.

"You really didn't think I had a girlfriend now, did you?"

All Leo could do was nod with his lips slightly ajar. Douglas ran a finger down Leo's right arm before bending down to kiss his dark neck before speaking in his ear.

"I have a surprise for you." he smirked as Leo's eyes widened. "That doesn't come until later."

Leo literally shook from the sensation that ran down his spine. The thought of Douglas doing the unspeakable gave a slight jolt to his groin.

"Can you make a ball for me?"

The purr sent another wave of chills down his spine. All he can do was nod and do what he was asked. To have a laser sphere shoot from his hand.

Douglas leaned forward and brushed his lips against Leo's ear. "I gave you bionics..."

Leo turned his head to only have his lips connect with Douglas. Douglas smiled before grabbing the teen's head and forcibly started to kiss him. Leo closed his eyes as he got lost in the kiss. But that moment was cut short by none other than Krane and his groon.

"Oh come on!"

Just when it was getting good. Krane smiled before shocking Douglas and sent him into a bunch of barrels.

"Douglas!"

Hatred burned through his being and he lift his arm and threw a sphere but he missed. S-1 clipped him before giving him a hard punch, sending him into the barrels by Douglas. The second Davenport brother put a hand over Leo as he held his injured rim cage. Just as Donald and the lab rats entered the lair.

Donald sighed in relief when he seen his step son. "Leo, are you alright?"

Leo nodded as he tried to get his breath back since he just got the wind punched out of him. After catching his breath he stood and helped out his siblings with Krane. The evil billionaire forcefully sent the lab rats against a nearby wall. Leo growled and took the opportunity while Krane was distracted to knock him out with a sphere.

"Mr. Krane!"

Leo wanted to give her a taste of his bionics but there was someone more important. Leo rushed over to desk that Douglas was leaning on for support. He wrapped a arm around Douglas' uninjured side as they walked over to the others.

Donald was shaking as he couldn't believe what he just saw. "You gave Leo bionics?!"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "It saved your life...and mine."

Leo smiled at him and Douglas smiled back which didn't go unnoticed by all three lab rats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; I agree There seemed to be something between them on the show, that led me to write this. But thanks, I appreciate the reviews a lot. **

**Tiff.n.b 36; Thanks. I'm glad you don't mind. **

**Okay so graphic scene ahead, you have been warned. This is also slightly AU with the episode, Armed and Dangerous. **

Krane and his evil little soldier was locked up in a government facility. Now everything was back to normal, well as normal as things would get with the lab rats being worldwide celebrities. Donald has to run after the lab rats, to make sure they are not being taken advantage of. Tasha of course, thinking about interviews with Tasha Davenport. So that leaves Leo alone in the big mansion with Douglas. After that kiss yesterday that Krane interrupted so rudely, he is kinda afraid and nervous what might happen with him and his crush being alone.

Leo was headed for the living room when he nearly forgotten how to breath. Douglas was sitting on the couch with his legs spread. He gulped before turning to head back upstairs until that gruff voice stopped him.

"I know you're there Leo." Douglas patted the couch cushion. "Come."

It was like he had a triton app stored in him and all he could do was obey. He walked over where he stood in front of the tv. Douglas stood and towered the teen a few inches.

"You haven't thank me properly for giving you bionics."

Douglas' voice was deep and full of lust. Leo's stomach twirled at the thought of what he wanted his payment to be. "Get on your knees right here." Douglas ordered, pointing to the area right in front of him.

Leo's breath hitched when he finally realized what he wanted. Was that what he really wanted, or was he going to him do something else? He strongly hoped for the first.

"Y-Yes sir." Leo whispered like he was still under control, stepping closer to his crush, and slowly bending down to rest on his knees.

He sat right in front of Douglas. Douglas now towered over the younger boy, Douglas wiggled his finger in front of the black haired teen, signaling for Leo to come closer up towards him. Leo obeyed, sitting up a little, following his finger. Douglas' hand then went behind his neck, pulling him forward and crushed his lips onto his own. Leo wasn't completely surprised by the sudden action, but soon was kissing back. The kiss was hard, and extremely sexual, and hot. After a minute or two, Douglas pulled away from the hard kiss, raising an eyebrow towards the younger boy that was still on his knees, sitting right between his thighs.

"You're not too bad."

Leo really couldn't breath. He has never had a kiss like that before. Not even with Janelle. Douglas smirked at the flustered look on Leo's face. He took his hands and grabbed Leo's head as he guided the teen up before crashing his lips on the other. Leo shut his brown eyes and let out a low moan. Which left Leo's lips slightly ajar, leaving Douglas the opportunity to shove his tounge in Leo's mouth. Leo tried to be dominant but only to submit to Douglas' will.

"How was that?" Douglas asked with a smirk, leaning back into the couch after pulling back, and Leo sat down on his legs again.

Leo rapidly nodded, "It was, breathtaking." He replied breathlessly.

Douglas nodded in response."Now for your payment. I'm sure you know what I want, considering you're on your knees and right between my legs?" Douglas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leo made a rumbling noise in his throat which he thought it must be like when cats purr. He was eager to have the man's cock in his mouth. Which is a little strange when he is now putting the pieces together. He has never thought of men the way he does now. Maybe a little bit before now, come to think of it. But he always had felt a certain pull to the oldest Davenport brother. You would have to be a idiot to not notice. Big D is pretty much conceded but he is right, he's gorgeous and so his brother. But Douglas tried to hurt Donald and kidnap the lab rats. Plus his android son tried to kill him. But now that seem to not matter anymore. Douglas makes everything in his crazy life seem same.

Leo has never did this before, so he does the first thing that comes to mind. He starts to palm Douglas through his jeans. Douglas growled at the friction which caused Leo to smile before he started to unbuckle the belt out of the hoops and unbutton the jeans. Douglas hissed at the sound of his fly going down. Leo licked his lips as some of Douglas's cock sprang free. Going commando. The gave a slight jolt to his own cock. Leo took a in take of breath before lowering his head where his hot breath hovered over the ever growing hard prick.

"Fuck Leo. Stop being a tease." Douglas growled as he looked down at the boy in between his legs.

Leo nodded before taking a hand and guided the shaft to his mouth. A long length of curses flew out of Douglas' mouth as Leo took him in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Douglas whimpered as thrust his head back and grabbed on to the cushion.

Leo took note that he was doing something good. So he took Douglas dick and started to pump while bobbing his head. Douglas was in a state of heaven and beyond. He has never gotten a blow job like this before. His hazel eyes snapped open when Leo deeped throat him.

"Shit!" Douglas groaned before he took his hands and ran them through Leo'she hair as he thrusts his hips up.

Leo never thought giving a blow job would feel so good. That he couldn't help the moan that left his throat and sent vibration sensations up Douglas' length. Which wasn't nothing small, Douglas dick was really impressive. Nine to eleven inches. Oh what would it be like with that massive meat hitting his prostate. Another moan left his throat causing another vibration sensation to run up Douglas's dick. Leo kept sucking and bobbing his head as the jerked Douglas off. A few minutes later after keeping up the same pace Douglas' dick started to throb and twitch.

"Leo! I'm going to cum!"

Leo just hummed which sent Douglas into overdrive. He pumped his hips a little harder and with a strangled groan he emptied himself into the teen's throat. Leo gagged a bit before making sure to swallow everything. Douglas looked at his crusher with half lidded eyes as he threaded his fingers through Leo's hair.

"Fuck. You're a natural..." Douglas whispered breathlessly.

Leo nodded since that is all he could do. It was just a bow job but deep down to the butterflies in his gut. Leo knew that he was sailing on dangerous waters. That his just a crush wasn't just a crush anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Guest 2; Thank you, your review means a lot. **

**Life Among The Dead; I see you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest 1; I'm glad you liked it and I appreciate the review. **

**Tif.n.b36; I take it you liked it. But thanks for the review. **

**Another warning about the graphic scenes ahead and also I want to say that I never thought to have this many reviews. Thank you, now for chapter six. **

Leo was going crazy. It had been a few weeks since he gave Douglas his payment and realized that his crush ran deeper than just a mere crush. Also he has been having intense dreams about Douglas. But what is making him go crazy is that in his dreams, wasn't the sexy helpful, redeemed Douglas but the hot evil scientist Douglas. What is he going to do? He was lost for what to do now. He figured he should just come out with it and tell him how he feels.

"Leo?"

Leo was knocked out of his thoughts by the gruff voice of Douglas and a small knock on his door. He took a deep breath before standing from his bed and walked over and opened his door. Douglas smiled before reaching a hand and rubbed Leo's right cheek with a thumb. Leo sighed before leaning into the touch.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Leo's eyes widened before he shook his head. Douglas sighed before walking in the room as Leo shut his door. Douglas rubbed the back of his neck before turning to face the teen.

"There's something you're keeping from me...and if we're going to do this...we have to be honest with one another."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was so much that was running through his mind that he didn't get to process it all since he just had his lips assaulted. Leo blinked his eyes rapidly a few times before realising that Douglas was kissing him. He moaned into the kiss before wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and kissed back. Their tounges battled inside their mouths before they pulled back to catch their breaths.

Leo leaned his head against Douglas and sighed. "I think...I might be in love with you."

This completely took Douglas by surprise. This boy that he had grown pretty close to had just said he might be in love with him. From the moment Marcus shared footage of Leo, he knew that he was doomed. When Marcus nearly killed him, he almost lost it. It was because of those strange feelings that when Krane changed plans he had to go to Leo. When he came looking for him to help Bree, he knew he was lost. Leo even valched for him to stay. Leo's behavior lately made it pretty obvious that he was crushing on him. He just had to have his fun and he's not done.

"I feel the same about you." Douglas muttered before lightly pecking Leo's lips. "Everyone is out for a few hours. Care to have some fun?"

Leo gulped before closing his eyes as a long moan left his throat. Douglas had grabbed him through his jeans. Douglas grinned before taking his other hand and pushed Leo's head towards his before smashing their lips together as he continued to rub Leo's growing erection.

"DD Douglas..." Leo moaned breathlessly.

Douglas smirked before putting his hands on Leo's face and kissed him deeply. He ran his tongue over Leo's bottom lip, moving his head to nibble it, begging access. Leo opened his mouth and Douglas' tongue immediately filled it, stroking every inch of the teen's cheeks, teeth, and tongue. Leo wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, running his fingers through the silky, spiked light brown hair, as Douglas moved one hand down Leo's back, moving lower and lower. Douglas shoved his hand into Leo's gray jeans and grabbed hungrily at his soft, tight ass, coaxing a moan of pleasure from the younger boy.

Leo moved closer to Douglas and pressed their bodies together, feeling Douglas's massive hard-on. Leo took one hand from Douglas' shoulder and slowly moved it around his neck and down his chest and stomach, slipping in between his legs to grab said massive cock. Douglas gasped aloud and moved from Leo's mouth to his neck and jaw, licking and biting and sucking.

"Yeah, Leo, oh yeah," Douglas gasped in between nibbles of Leo's ear. "Harder, oh, god, harder. I know you want it, Leo."

"I want it," Leo gasped, squeezing and massaging Douglas' rock-hard dick through his jeans while the older man continued to massage his ass.

Douglas suddenly pulled away, causing Leo to emit a rather loud whimper of displeasure.

"Don't worry, sweet heart," Douglas said sexily, standing in front of the black haired boy and smiling mischievously. "I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week. But I want you naked first. I wanna see all of you before I take you."

Without hesitation, Leo quickly shed his jeans, black shirt, and his black sneakers, baring himself completely to his lover. Douglas removed his shirt and walked slowly around Leo, looking with appreciation at every part of him. He finally stopped in front of him and looked at him, smiling devilishly.

"Get down," he ordered lovingly.

Leo did as he was told and slowly removed Douglas' shoes and undid his belt, pulling the grey jeans down to reveal a gloriously swollen, blood red, long length dick practically throbbing with desire. Without even thinking, Leo took Douglas' hips and gently guided him back to the bed, where Douglas sat down heavily, his legs automatically spreading as wide as possible. Keeping one hand firmly on Douglas' hip, Leo took hold of his hot, hard dick and lowered his head, taking three inches of the man into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the glorious heat and using his free hand to massage the balls. He moved his head up and down, licking the very tip of Douglas' dick, salty drops of precum tingling his taste buds. He suppressed his gag reflex as he took in four inches of Douglas and began sucking with all his might, his ministrations causing Douglas to moan and squirm in pleasure, one hand clutching the sheets and the other moving through Leo's curly, short black hair.

He thrust his hips up and Leo moved back a bit so as not to choke, continuing to squeeze Douglas' balls and the part of his dick that he couldn't the dick in his hand, Leo licked a line straight down and took the balls into his mouth, giving them a quick suck before going back to the dick and mouth fucking it for all he was worth.

"Oh, oh, oh my god, oh, my god. Leo, oh, my god. Ahh-ahh. I'm gonna—gonna—Ahh," Douglas gasped as he gushed into Leo's mouth.

Leo swallowed rapidly, trying not to choke and was slightly glad when Douglas was finally empty. He pulled the shaky man onto the floor and got on top of him, straddling his sticky waist.

"I didn't think you tired out that easily," Leo teased, brushing away strands of Douglas sweaty hair.

"Don't," Douglas said, panting, his eyes closed, hands limply draped around his lover's back. "Just…give me a minute."

"You know, I wouldn't be that tired if I was in your position," Leo said, smiling and fingering one of Douglas' nipples.

Douglas eyes immediately shot open at the implied challenge and he smiled broadly, his breathing normal, his eyes twinkling."Oh, we'll see about that," he said growled seductively.

He rolled them over so that he was straddling Leo and held the younger boy's wrists above his head."You know what I think?" he said sexily, holding Leo's wrists with one hand while he used the other to stroke Leo's arms. "I think you've been a very bad boy. I think you've been a very bad boy and need to be punished. What do you think?"

"Oh, I have been bad," Leo said, warming Douglas' sticky dick with his own burning hot one. "I've been very, very bad and you should punish me."

"Stay right here," Douglas ordered as he got up and left the room. A few minutes later he returned and kneeling over Leo, plush, black restraints in his hands."You've been bad, Dooley," he said sexily. "This is your punishment, so do not smile at me."

He handcuffed Leo to the bed leg and then moved to Leo's bottom half, taking one leg and moving it up and on to the bed.

"You are not allowed to smile."

He gave short, sweet kisses down the teens body. "And if you do smile…"

He started to suck on Leo's neck. "…I'll just be forced to punish you more."

Leo pressed his lips together and struggled not to moan but that was a losing battle. Douglas grabbed the tube of lube nearby that he also brought out of his room and spread it across his fingers and his newly hardened dick. He positioned his fingers in front of Leo's entrance and looked up at the boy.

"You ready, sweet heart?" he asked.

"I need to be punished," Leo replied, moving his hips up.

"If you say so." Douglas smirked, slowly inserted two fingers into Leo, gently scissoring them back and forth.

Leo gasped and winced in slight pain, clenching his hands into fists while trying not to clench his muscles too hard around Douglas' fingers.

"How you doing, Leo?" Douglas asked, concern in his voice.

"Good," Leo said after a hesitation, his voice tight. "I'm good."

"Good. Shall I continue?"

"Oh, please do."

"Well, if you insist." With that, Douglas inserted a third finger into Leo and moved them in and out, faster and deeper, eventually hitting Leo's prostate.

Leo moaned and cursed and squirmed under Douglas, simultaneously writhing in pain and pleasure, his noises and expressions and movements getting Douglas harder and hotter than he'd been before. After about five minutes of warming Leo up, Douglas removed his fingers and took his swollen, lube-covered dick in one hand, using the other to hold Leo's ass open. He looked from his dick to Leo's hole, wondering how something so big and thick could fit into something so small and delicate-looking. He pressed the head of his throbbing dick to the edge of Leo's hole and hesitated a second before slowly and carefully pushing his dick into Leo. He slowly pushed until he was in up to his balls, Leo is moaning in pain and pleasure and Douglas moaning at the pleasant, tight warmth around his dick. He slowly started moving in and out and then began moving faster and faster until he was pounding into the teen, his balls slapping against his ass.

"Ugh, uhh, uhh, shit!" Leo moaned. "Uhh, oh, yeah. Oh, god, oh, oh, oh, my god. Oh, Douglas, oh, god."

"Oh, Leo, oh, yeah, oh, fuck. Take it, baby, take it!"

"Oh, uhh, uhh, dougie. Oh, god, Douglas. Oh, oh, ahh."

Douglas saw Leo's cum squirt onto his own stomach a split second before he saw fireworks and felt himself emptying into Leo. He slowly stopped moving inside of Leo and slid out of him, his dick once again limp and empty. They both was breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day but we need to clean up before everyone comes home."

Leo couldn't speak. His throat was raw from all that moaning and his ass was sore even though he's dying to do it again. Douglas chuckled before planting a hot kiss on Leo's lips, causing Leo to groan and buck his hips up. Douglas smiled into the kiss before grabbing his clothes and left. Leo smiled before pulling his blanket off the bed and cuddled under it before drifting off the sleep. Completely forgetting about the mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Tiff.n.b36, Noctua, Guest and Life Among The Dead; Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot and Happy New Years. I had rewritten this since I was watching Supernatural and accidentally wrote Dean and Sam. Didn't realise until now. Sorry.**

Donald Davenport had a lot on his mind. The lab rats were once again on track with training on on missions. Now that the president of the united states fired Agent Graham and made him back in charge of his children once again. But now that the lab rats were famous they were never around when they weren't training. Tasha even had a promotion and was even more busy than he has ever been. And that's saying something. Though now that leads to his step son, Leo. Leo has been spending a lot of time in the lab with Douglas. He understands that his brother is training Leo how to use his bionics properly. But they have been spending to much time together. He had the feeling of jealousy and suspicion build. Jealousy because he actually missed having Leo around him and suspicion...alright he didn't really have a very good reason to be suspicious. But there's something, he's not sure what but he's determine to find out what.

"Eddy?"

The computer bot appeared on a panel on a nearby wall. "Hi Donny."

Donald rolled his brown eyes before standing from the couch. He looked around before looking at his house system. "Where's Douglas and Leo?"

Eddy made a buzzing sound before the screen went black. Donald growled lowly he knew his brother was up to something, for him to shut down Eddy like that. But what...he didn't know. Upstairs in Douglas' bedroom things was getting very steamy. Leo was lying on his lover's king size bed with his legs spread wide. He was in a total bliss, the love of his life is about to give him his first blow job. Douglas smirked beforeface rubbing against Leo's crotch. Douglas moaned as he felt how hard his young lover was against his cheek, and he breathed in the delicious scent of his arousal.

"Mmm, sweet heart!" He groaned, bringing his hands up to pull on Leo's belt.

Leo groaned with arousal. "You wanna do this now? With Big D downstairs? He can find out. He already tried to get Eddy to show him what we are doing."

"Yesssss!" Douglas hissed, "Want them to know that you're mine, Leo, all mine. Even my big brother."

Leo's cock grew impossibly harder at Douglas' words. He undid his belt and jeans and eased them down until his cock sprang free. Leo wasn't as large or long as his lover but he was something to look at. Douglas moaned again at the sight. Leo's cock was beautiful, straining up towards his stomach, long and plump, the head shiny with pre-come. Douglas leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the head, pausing to tongue the slit. He was rewarded by a deep groan and a spurt of pre-come on his tongue.

"Stop teasin' me, Davenport!" Leo gasped, then he yelped in surprise as, without warning, Douglas swallowed him whole. "Dougyyyyyyy..." he whined, placing his hand on Douglas' head.

Douglas moved his mouth back up at an excruciatingly slow pace, then fondled the head with his tongue. He grinned naughtily up at Leo. "Y'wanna fuck my mouth, sweet heart? Because I sure enough want to fuck your mouth."

Leo gulped at the words and at the sight of Douglas on his knees, mouth open, just waiting for Leo to use him. Leo tangled the fingers from one hand into Douglas' hair, and used the other to guide his cock into Douglas' mouth. He began to thrust into Douglas' mouth, slowly at first, then gradually picking up his pace. When his thrusts began to get more erratic, Douglas pushed him back against the mattress and took over, skillfully licking and sucking until Leo couldn't hold back any longer.

"C- coming, Douglas I'm coming." Leo whimpered.

Douglas hummed around his cock as, once again, he swallowed Leo's entire length. Leo's vision blanked out, and white light exploded on the back of his eyelids. When Leo came through his jeans was back on and he was cuddled in Douglas' arms as the older man threaded his fingers through his short curly hair.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

Leo turned to face the older man. He laced his fingers with Douglas' and smiled. "Not as much as I enjoy you."

Douglas chuckled before caressing Leo's face. "I mean what I said. We shouldn't keep this from the others."

Leo sighed heavily before leaning his head against Douglas. "Bree and Chase already know. But you're right...don't need any more secrets in this family."

Douglas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Leo's. Leo moaned breathlessly into the kiss before kissing back. Douglas' kisses always take his breath away, he always take his breath away. He loved him and Douglas loved him.

"Let's go tell Donny and the others."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Guest2; Here you are, thank you for the review. **

**Noctua; It will be shocking. **

**BTRlover1122; Yeah they're going to tell them. There will be a lot of screaming and yelling. **

**Life Among The Dead; They are going to be shocked and no, no one will die. **

**Guest1; They're not going to see this coming, that's for sure. **

**Tiff.n b36; Very interesting meeting indeed. I had rewritten last chapter and explained that I was watching Supernatural, someone distracted me and accidentally wrote Sam and Dean instead of Leo and Douglas.**

**This is my first try at a human love story. So bare with me. Also what do you guys think about a slash threesome? **

The family was gathered around the living room. Tasha and Donald were sitting on the couch, Adam was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch as Bree and Chase were sitting on the kitchen island. They weren't really going anything but listening to Adam talk about a girl that wanted a autograph on her breasts. Chase was drinking water and spit out, making the water fly across the room. Donald looked appalled before he focused his brown eyes towards the elevator. The doors dinged before sliding open to reveal something that he up most didn't think he would ever see. His step son was against the wall with a leg around his brother's waist as Douglas leaned against him, their lips locked in a heated, hot kiss. The head of Davenport Industries had to held back a moan from the sight. So instead he stood with steam steaming from his being like a boiling pot of water.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Douglas and Leo jumped before looking to see the family starring at them, with wide eyes. It is quiet for a few minutes before Adam broke it with Adam being Adam.

"I didn't know evil uncle daddy and Leo were gay."

Donald groaned in irritation. To be honest he didn't know what bothered him the most. The fact that they were messing around or it wasn't him. Don't get him wrong, he loves Tasha but lately he has been having none rated thoughts about his wife's son. He shook his head before focusing on the important issue, his brother and step son was fucking each other.

"When the hell did this happen?!"

Leo sighed heavily as Douglas rubbed the back of his neck. The two shared looks before looking at their family. Douglas took a deep breath before taking a cautious step forward.

"Donny...it's not what you think."

Donald growled before balling his hands into fists. "Bullshit! Don't Donny me..."

A hand on his shoulder caused his head to turn with a burning gaze. To soften when his brown eyes landed on his wife. "Tasha..."

Tasha Davenport took in a deep breath before exhaling. "This is way beyond what I expected but Leo and Douglas have the right to explain."

Leo looked like a deer that was caught in the headlights. After he slightly came from the shock he took a step forward. "I know this doesn't look good. But I love Douglas, and he loves me."

Tasha and Bree nearly melted. This is what they read in those romance novels they're always reading. Yes Leo is pretty young but he has pulled a lot of weight and made selfless decisions. That Leo is pretty capable of making his own love life decisions. Douglas, yes he tried to kill and hurt Donald. But he more than made up for it. The way Douglas was worried enough to give her son bionics to save his arm, he's right by her.

"I'm fine with it. But you hurt him...I will _kill _you."

Douglas smiled before looking at Leo who was smiling up at him. Donald couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were alright with this. Maybe Leo ment more than he realized. Why couldn't he see that Douglas was a good guy now? He had faked his death to warn them of Krane. Donald lowered his head before heading towards the lab, he needed to be alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Yeah I thought that was pretty funny as well and Douglas should be very aware. **

**Life Among The Dead; Yes I met Douglas, Leo and Big D. I'm glad you support it, thanks for the review. **

**Guest; Here you are, enjoy. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Yeah poor Donny. **

**I'm not going to make this all about sex but it will be there at least every other chapter if not more.**

Leo looked at his tablet with a sorrow expression. He was looking at the lab camera footage of Donald drinking bottles and bottles of liquor. It pained Leo to see some one he care about like that so he turned the footage off and set it on the nightstand. Before lying back against Douglas' bed with sigh. Douglas was sitting across the room in a chair reading a book when his lover's sigh caused him to look up.

"Are you still worrying about Donny?"

Leo sat up and leaned on his elbows as he stared wistfully at the older man. "He's your brother. Don't you want him to feel better?"

Douglas closed his book and placed it on the desk nearby before looking at Leo. "What do you suggest?"

Leo didn't really know but he had a feeling that Big D was jealous. He did use to spend majority of his time with Donald. Now he was fucking his brother. Maybe he could do something about that. That's when his eyes brightened as he got up and walked over to Douglas.

"I have the perfect idea to bring Big D back."

Douglas leaned back in the chair with a raised eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Leo blushed before answering. "I use to dream about Big D..."

Douglas raised his eyebrow higher with a amuse smile. "Are you suggesting we have have a threesome with my brother?"

Leo blushed before looking away. Douglas stood up and cupped his young lover's face with his hands. Leo almost forgot to breath at the hot kiss Douglas gave him.

"What else do you dream about?"

Leo smiled before nuzzling into the crook of Douglas' neck. "You."

Douglas gave a smug grin before grabbing Leo's ass, causing him to let out a moan. "What else?"

Leo was trying to focus while his lover massaged his ass. He tilted his head and groaned. "About you...as evil...sexy Douglas."

Douglas smirked before leaning down and breathed into Leo's right ear. "Evil Douglas was sexy...that I didn't know. But now...lets go cheer big brother up."

Leo nodded with a moan before following Douglas out and towards the lab. Donald was in his own world in his head. He couldn't really think from his killing hangover headache. He wasn't expecting anyone to come down here, the lab rats were due for more autograph signing and Tasha was going with them to cover the event. So the sound of the sliding doors hiss, he jumped only to groan when his brown eyes landed on the ones that caused him to drink.

"What do you two want?" Donald growled bitterly.

Leo flinched before looking at Douglas, he nodded which caused Leo to smile before he turned to Donald.

"I want you to know...that you have not been forgotten."

Donald was about to ask what he meant but Leo had crossed over and kissed him. Donald's eyes widened before he moaned breathlessly into the teen's mouth before kissing back. Donald bit Leo's lower lip, causing Leo to open his mouth to open and Donald didn't waste time and thrust his tongue in Leo's mouth while grinding his semi-hard dick against his step son. Leo pulled back and moaned as he felt his own arousal pitch.

Donald grinned at the look on Leo's face. Oh how can he can't wait to fuck him. Donald backed up until he sat in a chair Leo followed by kneeling down as Douglas walked over and leaned against the table.

"Suck."

Leo didn't waste any time and unbuttoned Donald's slacks and unzipped it before pulling out his eighth inch dick. It was now fully hard, just waiting for some attention. Leo licks a good amount of pre-come of his member. It's salty taste driving the teen into a frenzy. He began to lick and suckle Donald's dick as he moved his hand along the long smooth skin, pumping his shaft that couldn't fit into his mouth. Douglas moaned before rubbing himself as he watched his lover blow his brother. Leo moaned around Donald's dick, making the oldest Davenport brother leaned his head back and look down with half lidded eyes.

"Fuck! Suck my dick like a good little pet."

Donald grabbed Leo's head before thrusting his hips. Douglas took his own dick out and started to pump. Leo pulled back and took his other hand to take Douglas' dick into his mouth while he pumped Donald.

Douglas closed his eyes and threw his head back as he grabbed Leo's head and growled. "Fuck! Yes, ah...ah...ah...don't stop sweet heart."

Leo bobbed his head up and down, taking in more of his lover's dick. Donald groaned as Leo put both of their dicks in his mouth. It was only to the head but the sensation sent him into overdrive. Leo continued to suck the Davenports' heads while pumping their lengths. It wasn't long before they emptied themselves into his mouth.

"Fuck that's the best blow job I ever had!"

Leo grinned before taking Donald's hand and pulled him up. Leo wrapped his arms around Donald's neck before kissing him deeply. "Fuck me, Big D."

Donald groaned before lying on the floor, he reached down and pulled his balls out of the hole to make sure that Leo will get balls deep of him. Leo licked his lips before straddling Donald's hips. Donald took himself in his hand before guiding his dick to Leo's entrance. Once Donald's head entered, Leo was in another world.

"Shit, Big D." Leo whimpered against his step father's neck.

Leo shuddered when he felt Douglas' weight on his back. Before he could process, Douglas eased his dick into Leo's hole. Leo gasped out from the pain before the pleasure took over. Soon Leo was a moaning, screaming mess.

"Fuck..." Leo paused for a moment, wondering what he was going to moan. When he just decided to moan them at the same time. "Oh god. Davenports, ah...ah...oh...shit...fuck me."

Donald and Douglas grinned before complying. Donald grabbed Leo's hips and brought him up and down, as Douglas spread his cheeks and thrusted in and out. The pleasure sent Leo's eyes rolling into the back of his head with a whimper. His lips were ajar and the brothers were fucking him so good, that drool oozed out of his mouth. Douglas leaned forward and brutally started to thrust while Donald slammed him on his dick. Leo came on Donald, whitling his black dress vest as Donald and Douglas came at the same time, overflowing Leo's swollen hole. After catching their breaths Leo was still in a pleasure high, after the brothers slid out Leo passed out.

The brothers grinned before Douglas stood and picked Leo up. Donald stood and looked at the small come puddle on the lab floor. Donald smiled that was fun but he knew that that was a one time thing if they were going to take things serious. So knowing that they did this to make him feel better he placed a hand on Douglas' shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But...I'll give you my blessings."

Douglas smiled before leaning forward and planted a quick kiss on his brother's cheek. Donald smiled before giving his brother a quick peck on the lips before stepping back. Douglas grinned before turning to put his Leo to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Guest2; Thank you. I try to update at least once a day. **

**Life Among The Dead; Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Dresmm71; Thank you. I appreciate it. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Yeah he got to play. **

**LabRatsWhore; When I started the story I couldn't help but do that. I wish there was other stories with this pairing or Leo/Donald. **

**Guest1; Jealous Dougy sounds like a good idea. Thanks. **

"Leo can we talk?"

Leo Dooley was down in the lab working on a new project when Douglas entered. He looked up from the metal mess in front of him to stare into a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Where do we stand?"

Leo was and not so expecting that. Afraid of Douglas' answer. With a deep breath he repeated the question.

"Where do we stand?"

Douglas leaned against the table and looked at Leo. "Because of you...I'm no longer the psychopath I use to be."

Leo's eyes widened as the words of his lover sank. "You changed because of me?"

Douglas nodded before reaching up a hand and caressed Leo's face. "I want us to be together."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. It should sound replusing, considering what had happened but now he couldn't see nothing else. He leaned up and placed in sweet kiss on Douglas' lips. Douglas smiled into the kiss before grabbing Leo's head and deepened the kiss. Leo moaned breathlessly before pulling back and resting his head on Douglas.

"I take that as you want to be my boyfriend."

Leo smiled before nuzzling their nose. "Of course."

Later that day their first date consists of pizza and soda, while watching movies. Their movie of choice, the first Thor. Douglas and Leo were sitting on the couch, Leo curled against Douglas. Lying his head directly on Douglas' crouch. The second Davenport brother had to stiffen a moan and fight the urge to buck his hips up. So to distract him from his growing arousal, he turned his eyes towards the tv.

_Loki: The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?_

_Odin: No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son._

_Loki: Laufey's son?_

_Odin: Yes._

_Loki: Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?_

_Odin: You were an innocent child._

_Loki: No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?... TELL ME!_

_Odin: I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you._

_Loki: What?_

_Odin: But those plans no longer matter._

_Loki: So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?_

_Odin: Why do you twist my words?_

_Loki: You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?_

_Odin: You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth..._

_Loki: What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?_

_Odin: [unwell] No! No!_

_Loki: You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!_

_An overcome Odin collapses._

_Loki: Guards! Guards, please help!_

Even though that scene Douglas had a hard time focusing. So to keep his mind out of the gutter, he bit his lower lip to hold the groan back. But Leo had to apply pressure with his hand.

"Fuck!"

Leo leaned back and looked at his boyfriend with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Douglas was breathing heavily as he glared at the teen by his side. Douglas wanted to say something but the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Leo and Douglas both shared confused looks. Douglas stood and headed towards the door and opened it, to have his heart drop down into his stomach. There on the other side of the door was a woman he hopped to never see again, his mother, Dana Davenport.

"Dougy! You're alive!"

Douglas winched at the bone snapping hug the seventy year old woman gave. Douglas hissed before pushing his mother back.

"What are you doing here?" Douglas glared.

Dana laughed before waving her hand as she entered the house. Her eyes widened at the sight of the teen standing in the living room. She stared at him before turning to her youngest son.

"Who's that?"

Douglas looked at Leo, he wanted so bad to tell his mother that Leo is his boyfriend but he couldn't handle her warth right now. He looked down and closed his eyes.

"Leo Dooley. Donald's step son and..."

Dana raised a eyebrow as Leo took a step forward. Douglas wanted to cry but he held it back with a whimper.

"...my step nephew."

Dana smiled brightly before turning to her new grandson. "Hello young man. I'm your grandmother, Dana Davenport."

Leo swallowed back the saliva before nodding. He looked at Douglas, but Douglas refused to look his way. Leo shook his head before running upstairs. Douglas flinched at the sound of a door slammed shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Guest; Thank you, I appreciate the review. **

**LabRatsWhore; Yeah I feel bad for Dougy but more for Leo. But yeah, mama Davenport. **

**Life Among The Dead; Nothing good that's for sure. **

**Tiff.n.b36; A lot of it. **

Tasha and Donald had returned before the lab rats. But Donald wasn't surprised to see his mother sitting in his living room. Douglas saw this and growled. While Dana was getting to know her daughter in law, Douglas pulled his brother to the side.

"What the fuck Donny! You did this on purpose!"

Donald had a smug grin as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "Why do you think that, little brother?"

Douglas glared at him, his hazel eyes burning. "Mother is a freaking homophobic! She won't approve of my relationship with Leo!"

Donald shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm assuming you told her that my darling Leo was just just your step nephew."

Douglas clenched his teeth and threw a punch sending his brother to fall. He wanted to beat the crap out of him. He just had a fucking threesome with him a few days ago. This is his repayment. Donald got up with a small laugh, his lip was busted and had blood dripping.

"If you truly love him...mama is not important."

Douglas glared at his brother as Donald headed upstairs. Douglas leaned against the counter and buried his head in his hands. He has made a terrible mistake. The sound of the doorbell ringing caused him to look up.

"I'll get it." Tasha called before opening the door.

Dana smiled brightly at the forty year old woman on the other side. "Grace. It's good to see you."

Dana walked over to the dirty blonde woman and hugged her as Tasha closed the door. Dana smiled at her daughter in law before focusing on her son in the kitchen.

"Douglas, dear. Would you come here."

Douglas sighed before walking around into the living room. He leaned on one of the beams as he looked at his mother and the woman at her side. "Make it quick. I have something to do."

Dana frowned at her son. "No need to be rude to your fiancee, Douglas."

Douglas nearly fell at that. His throat went incredibly dry as his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "What?!"

Dana looked between Grace and her son and smiled. "I promised you two together a long time ago. When you were young."

Douglas shook his head before glaring at his mother. "You can't do this! I have some one..."

Tasha stood by his brother in law with a burning gaze. "My son loves Douglas and Douglas loves my son..."

Douglas' eyes widened as he lowered his head. Damn. Dana staggered back before taking deep breaths.

"You're gay...?"

Douglas inhaled and exhaled before nodding. "Yes! There's nothing you can do! I love him!"

Dana looked like she wanted to be sick. Her bright, handsome baby boy was gay. She shook her head while pointing a finger. Not on her watch. "You will marry Grace. You will give her children. This gay mess...you will forget it!"

Douglas wasn't taking that. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm grown and this is my life. I am in love with a guy. A teen...but I want to be with him. You have not been there for me. Ever since father died it all been about Donny. You don't know what I been through and Leo helped me see what's important. And that wasn't to be working my ass off to impress you or anyone else! So for you to just show up and tell me how to live my life...forget it!"

Dana was completely shocked by the way her son went off. She heard about him going rogue, was that because of her? Douglas was breathing heavily as he leaned against the beams. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.

Grace grabbed her bag and smiled lightly. "I'll go."

Dana tried to reach for the younger woman's arm but Grace walked out the door with Tasha closing the door behind her. Dana turned back to Douglas with a deadly glare.

"I can't care what funk this fag has gotten you out of. You will marry Grace and that's the end of the story."

Tasha wanted to rip her mother in law's tongue out. But Douglas held her back as Dana grabbed her bags and stormed out of the house. Douglas slumped down on the couch with a sob. His mother is very wealthy and with wealth comes power. He's afraid but not only for himself but for the boy upstairs that stole his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; That's what I was trying to lead to. Douglas was evil to impress his aggy mother. **

**Life Among The Dead; Very cold indeed. But the drama just has begun. **

**Guest; Thank you. I appreciate the review. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Plain as simple. Donald is a jealous, jerk. **

Donald Davenport smiled triumphly at the top of the stairs. The sounds of the door opening and closing was music to his ears. His mother left after being told by Douglas. Douglas of course is on his way to the bar. Whenever Douglas gets stressed he goes to hide out at a bar. Tasha left to get the lab rats from a convention in another town and won't be back until four hours. Perfect. After straightening his loose black tie he knocked on Leo's door.

"Leave me alone!"

Donald cleared his throat before opening the door. "Leo, it's me."

Leo was under his covers. Tears still fell from his puffy red eyes. Donald strolled over and pulled the sheets back and frowned. Leo looked away, he really didn't want to see anyone. Donald rubbed his step son's thigh, as he leaned forward and pressed butterfly kisses down Leo's neck. Causing the sixteen year old to turn his head with a dirty moan.

"Big D...this isn't right..."

Donald applied more pressure to his thigh as he began sucking and biting on Leo's neck. "I don't care...I want you."

Leo didn't want to do this but before he could say something Donald crashed his lips against his own. Leo knew this was wrong, regardless of the fact that Douglas denied them. He's still in a relationship with Douglas but he couldn't help the moan or the tingling feeling going down to his groin. Leo probably has had a crush on Donald since he and his mother first moved in. When he first saw the hot, billionaire scientist, he wanted his step dad to kiss him. But he loves Douglas, Douglas gave him what he wanted and saw what no one else saw. He has truly fallen deeply in love.

"I can't..."

Donald pulled back, his eyes were down. To say he was disappointed was a understatement. He really wanted Leo but could clearly see the love his step son has for his brother. With a slight nod, Donald got up and left. Leo touched his lips before sighing heavily. Leo got up and headed towards the lab, expecting to see a drunk Douglas.

"Douglas...?"

The second Davenport brother sneered before drowning another drink. "What do you want!?"

Leo was tooken back at the aggressive tone in his boyfriend's voice. "Dougy..."

Douglas stood up with a burning gaze. He took another drink before laughing. "I don't want you around. You're useless..."

Leo couldn't believe it but those words came out clearly. With a sob he ran out of the lab and down the tunnel. Donald was in one of his rooms, watching the footage. He felt bad now. Leo was in love and he destroyed it. With a deep breath he grabbed his jacket and left the house. He went to the school first but Leo wasn't there. Donald checked all of Leo's places but no Leo to be found. Donald sighed deeply, this was all his fault. Donald sat at a curve and thought what to do next. When a vanilla colour envelop flew at his feet. Donald looked around to see a black Mercedes Benz speed down the street.

Donald bend down and picked up the envelope and before pulling out the white paper before quickly read over.

_-Dear family and Douglas, _

_I feel as though I'm no longer important to the family and has decided to leave. For my and everyone's benefits. I love you all and shouldn't be burden any more. _

_Sincerely Leo Dooley Davenport-_

Donald eyes widened as he re-read the letter over and over. On the twentieth time he shoved the letter in his jacket pocket before rushing over to his self driven car and sped home. He was trying to focus on the roads but that letter really bothers him. Leo ran away? From them...that's not like Leo at all. There's something fishy going on and he's going to find out what.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; We have to wait and see. I'm glad because a lot is about to happen. **

**LabRatsWhore; Yeah Donald was being a big asshole. Douglas will fill like shit when everything falls in place. **

Donald didn't know how to tell his family, his brother that their beloved Leo has been taken. He had clearly realized that his step son has been taken and it's his fault. If he wasn't trying to tamper with Douglas and Leo's relationship than Leo would be here safe and sound. When Donald entered the house he was greeted with Tasha in the living room with the lab rats. They were having some kind of conversation. Not that he was paying attention, he was trying to think of a way to tell them the awful news. Everyone stopped talking when Donald closed the door.

Tasha looked from her step children and smiled at her husband. "Hey Donald. Where have you been?"

Donald looked down before looking at his family. "There's something I have to tell you. But first, where's Douglas?"

No one answered until Chase lifted a hand. "Hold on. I'll find out." he tapped into his bionic hearing and winched.

Donald looked up from his son to the stairs. "Was that a dog?"

Chase put a hand on his head and shook lightly. "It sure sounds like it as well as Douglas throwing up."

Donald rolled his brown eyes before looking back at the stairs. "Douglas! Get down here!"

There was a thump before Douglas appeared at the base. He looked pale and his hair was a mess. Donald nearly forgotten how to breath when he seen the large dog come down the stairs.

"Douglas, what is a dog doing in my house?!"

Douglas groaned before stumbling down the rest of the stairs and towards the kitchen. Douglas poured him a glass of water and drunk it before turning to his brother. "I went out and he started following me. He followed me back here."

Donald shook his head before focusing on the important task. "I have a bit of bad news."

Douglas poured another glass of water as everyone else focused on what the head Davenport has to say.

"Leo has been kidnapped."

Douglas spit the water he had just drunk out. His hazel eyes were wide and his heart was slamming against his chest. Tasha clutched her chest before sitting on the couch. Chase shared a look with Adam and Bree before looking at his father.

"Mr. Davenport, are you sure?"

Donald pulled out the letter from his pocket but before he could give it to one of the lab rats or Tasha, Douglas snatched it out of his hand.

"Give me that!" Douglas growled as he flipped open the white paper.

Douglas ignored the glare his brother was giving him and focused on the letter.

_-Dear family and Douglas, _

_I feel as though I'm no longer important to the family and has decided to leave. For my and everyone's benefits. I love you all and shouldn't be burden any more. _

_Sincerely Leo Dooley Davenport-_

Douglas crumbled the paper and dropped it. He took on a look that reminded everyone of the old Douglas, evil Douglas. "Krane."

Donald shook his head in disagreement. He had someone in mind himself and he didn't like it. "How can you be sure."

Douglas glared at his brother with a burning gaze that would melt a snowman. "I worked with the danm psychopath. I should know his hand writing when I see it. But by all means, do you have someone in mind?"

Donald sighed before looking away. "Yeah. Mother..."

Douglas' eyes widened as he felt the air leave his lungs. He forgot about their mother but there's no way the lab rats or any of them could find Leo. Krane if he is working with their mother, will not won't to be found. The sound of barking caused him to look down at the husky looking at him with bright blue eyes. A light bulb clicked on as he gotten a idea. Krane will be hard to find by a normal human or a bionic human. But maybe not a bionic dog.

"Come boy." Douglas smiled heading towards the lab. "I have something planned for you."

The grey and white husky barked before following the human he took a liking to. Donald had a confused look before his eyes widened when he realized his brother's intentions.

"Douglas!"

**Author's Note:You can see the new member of the Davenport family, on Twitter. Sherise Mischief, guardiansaint. Tell me what you think of him. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Guest; Here is the next update. I appreciate the review, thank you. **

**LabRatsWhore; Yeah bionic dog and yes Krane is working for mama Davenport. I'm glad you liked Ace. **

**Tiff.n.b36; I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you love him because he's not going anywhere. **

**Also I'm planning on doing a story about Douglas growing up under the unapproving parenting of his mother. What do you think? **

The sound of the chip machine buzzing and humming never got old. It was a thrill to Douglas to know that he's about to create something extraordinary never seems to amaze him. The dinging sound of the machine caused Douglas smiled before taking the chip and put it in Chase's capsule.

"Douglas, are you sure?"

Douglas ignored that and closed the capsule door after the dog got in. He ran over to the buttons and sighed heavily. "I hope so."

Then he slammed his palm on the red button. Fog started to rise from the bottom of the capsule and escalate to the top. The dog started to whine but it stopped when the door to the capsule opened and the fog started to go down. The dog stepped out and everyone let out the breaths they were holding.

Bree walked over with a unsure look. "What now?"

Douglas grabbed a clip board and looked at the dog. "First thing is to test his bionics."

Adam walked over with a big grin. "Ooh. Ooh. Can he talk?"

Chase rolled his light hazel eyes in annoyance. "Adam. Dogs can't talk."

Douglas wrote something and was about to say something but a dry, smooth voice cut him off.

"Speak for yourself!"

Douglas looked at the dog and finished his sentence. "That would be apart of the super-super intelligence."

Adam started laughing, bending over and clutching his side. "You're saying that this dog is smarter than Chase?"

Chase glared at his brother as the dog growled.

"Who are you calling dog? I have a name!"

Bree pushed her brothers to the side before kneeling to get eye level. "What's your name?"

"Oh. I don't actually have a name."

Douglas nodded before writing something down. "How about Ace or Fido?"

The dog sneezed before looking up. "Ace will be fine."

Douglas scribbled something down before looking at Ace. "There are a lot bionics that are of in that clip. One is intelligence but there are others."

Adam picked up a barrel and threw it. Ace barked and a sound wave hit the barrel, sending it into pieces. The oldest bionic teen slid his hands together with a smile. "Super strength? Check!"

Chase looked at Adam with wide eyes before shaking his head. "Adam is right. Ace just performed an ability that is related to the super strength. So with him causing him to bark a sound wave, he's pretty strong."

Tasha was trying to keep it together but how could she when the only hope for her son was being tested. Donald looked at his wife and sighed. She wouldn't have to go through this if he wouldn't of been selfish. Douglas was getting irritated with all the testing so he pulled out the letter and let Ace have a sniff.

"Can you find this person?"

Ace winkled his nose before barking once. Douglas sighed before leaning against the lab table. Ace didn't waste any more time and ran out of the tunnel so fast everything was in a blur and the wind sent papers everywhere. The sent from the letter was air borned and it was easy to get a hold of with his super sence of smell. The husky ran across the waters and through forests to come to a old mine shaft. He strained his hearing, to have the static sound turn clear.

_'What do you want me to do with him?'_

Ace's ears flickered at the sound of another voice.

_'Kill him for all I care. As for your payment, you will get those freaks and that disappointment of a son. Leave my dear Donny out of it.'_

_'You won't get away with this!'_

Ace looked in the cave to see what his intelligence data tell him, Dana Stacey Davenport in front of Leo Francis Dooley. His data was flowing information after information after Mrs. Davenport. Her maiden name Rivera and she married Daniel Davenport in 1970. The following year, on April 20th 1971 she gave birth to her first son...Donald Davenport. Ace shook his head to clear the information.

_'If Douglas don't comply than you can kill him as well. I never seen anything in him anyway.'_

Ace growled lowly. How can someone talk about their son like that. He glanced at Leo one last time. He was leaning on the bars breathing heavily and blood ran down his face. With a whimper Ace ran back towards Douglas and the others to show them what he saw and heard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; That would be really cool. But thank you, I appreciate the reviews. **

**Guest; Here's the next update. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Tiff.n.b36; I am glad you like Ace, he's pretty cool and sarcastic. **

**LabRatsWhore; I didn't realize that until now. But yeah in a way, just that Ace can do more than Bolt. **

**Also, I hope you don't mind the incest coming up. Please no flames, thank you. **

Donald and everyone else was sitting around in the living room. Minus Tasha, she was really worried about her son. It pained her to think that her baby could be in that maniac's clutches. Donald really felt bad and guilty. If anything happens to Leo, he would never forgive himself. Tasha was pacing back and forth through the living room when something clicked.

"How did this happen?"

Douglas looked up from leaning against the kitchen counter as Donald gulped before looking at his wife. Donald was and was not expecting that question. It happened because of him. But how can he tell his wife that he fucked her son and wanted to fuck him again and in the end got said son kidnapped.

Douglas cleared his throat causing Tasha to look at him. "It was my fault. I got drunk after my mother left and said some hurtful things that I'm not proud of."

Tasha wanted to rip her brother in law's head off. But Bree speed over and put her hands on her step mother's shoulders. Before turning the older woman around and headed for the door.

"Call us when you get word on Leo. We'll be out for a bit."

Douglas and Donald shared looks as Adam and Chase followed their sister and step mother out of the house. When the door closed Donald turned to his brother with a confused look.

"Why didn't you tell Tasha?"

Douglas shrugged before pushing himself off the counter. "I don't know. But I didn't." he walked over to his brother and licked his lips. "Now you owe me."

Donald looked at his brother like he was crazy. Back track, Douglas was crazy. He crossed his arms and raised a eyebrow. "And what actually do I owe you?"

Douglas chuckled lightly before taking a step forward. "I'm sure you could think of a few things."

Donald's brown eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He has never felt so repulsed in all his life. "You think I want to do anything with you..." he pointed his two index fingers to himself as he yelled. "You tried to kill me!"

Douglas rolled his hazel eyes before closing the space and crashing his lips on his older brother's. Donald wanted to push away but for the life of him, he couldn't. He groaned before grabbing his brother's shoulders and kissed back. Douglas smiled into the kiss before nipping at Donald's lower lip. The head of Davenport Industries opened his mouth and let out a dirty moan as he grinned his growing erection against his brother. Douglas grinned before following his brother and grinned his erection against Donald as he shoved his tounge down his throat. They were about to battle with their tounges when a alert on Douglas phone went off. Douglas gave his brother a quick kiss before pulling back and taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Ace is on his way back. We should call the children."

Donald stood frozen. He had just made out with his damn brother. He shook his head before reaching for his own phone and texted into Chase's bionics. Not a minute after he put his phone in his pocket Bree ran in with Tasha, Adam and Chase. Not a second later Ace ran in, he nearly ran into a wall trying to stop but he managed.

"What did you find?"

Ace looked at Douglas and Donald. "Your mother is working with Victor Krane. She wants Leo, the lab rats and..." the gray and white husky looked at his creator with bright blue eyes. "You."

Douglas leaned against a beam and shook his. "Now why am I not surprised."

Donald wanted to say something but knew his brother was right. Their mother only showed him that he cared. Donald thought if he would of did the same thing if he was in his brother's place. With a deep breath he looked at his children.

"Alright you three. Follow Ace and bring Leo home."

They all nodded before Adam and Chase grabbed a hold of Bree. With a speed of light the four bionics were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Guest; No they have not forgotten about Leo. Douglas wanted something from his brother since it is Donald's fault that Leo is missing. **

**LabRatsWhore; That's good. I was kinda afraid for a moment. **

"So what's the plan?" Bree asked looking at their team leader.

Chase put a finger to his head and listened in to what was happening. But the intelligence bionic teen was interrupted by Adam.

"What are we waiting for! Leo's in there!"

Chase rolled his light hazel eyes. "Numbnut. This is not a regular mission. Our main focus is to get Leo out."

Ace was starting to get annoyed. So while the teens bicker on what to do he snuck around the barrier for a entrance. Inside the mine shaft Leo was trying to stand up but a invisible force kept draining his energy as he kept getting shocked. A pale skinned caucasian young man looked at the sight in the cage with a repulsive look.

"S-2!"

The twenty four year old looked from the tortured prisoner to his boss. Krane had a snarl on his face as S-1 joined his side.

"Keep a eye on the prisoner!"

S-2 rolled his green eyes before watching the two speed out. When he knew that Krane was gone he sped over to the cage. But before he could set Leo free something fury jumped on him. S-2 shook his head before watching a husky bite a hole in the cage before barking and a plasma ball left his muzzle and knocked a bionic soldier that was invisible against a wall. Ace bend over so Leo could fall on him before speeding out of the shaft. Bree nearly forgotten what was happening before she grabbed her brothers and ran after Ace. S-2 watched them go with a longing look. The next day at Davenport mansion Leo woke to a bright light blinding the area.

"Thank goodness you're awake."

Leo turned his head to see his mother by his bedside. "Mom...?"

Tasha smiled before grabbing his hand and squeezed lightly. "Yes. You're home thanks to Ace and Douglas."

Leo smiled at the mention of Douglas before lying his head down and closed his now heavy eyes. When Leo woke again it was in the afternoon of the next day. With a yawn and a stretched he looked around and seen clearly that he was in his own room lying in his own bed. He threw the covers off and sprung his legs over. With a deep breath he pushed up, his legs were shaky and his sides hurt but he could manage. He opened his door and headed downstairs. When he entered the living room everyone stood with relief in their eyes. Douglas looked like he wanted to cry before he rushed over and grabbed Leo before kissing him hard. Leo's eyes nearly rolled behind his head as he moaned breathlessly before kissing back.

Douglas pulled back and rested his head on his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry. I love you and I want you in my life."

Leo smiled before nuzzling his head against Douglas' neck. "I love you too and I want to spend my life with you."

Donald swallowed the saliva he had stuck in his throat as he fought back the tears. He looked at the lab rats and Tasha as Leo and Douglas went upstairs.

"You four go. Have fun I'll think I'll just finished up some work."

Tasha walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You sure?"

Donald nodded before turning and headed for the lab as Tasha and the lab rats grabbed their bags before leaving the house. Upstairs Leo had followed Douglas to his room.

"There's a new member of the family that you have to see."

Leo smiled before following Douglas into the room after he opened the door. Douglas moved out of the way where Leo seen a large gray and white husky.

Douglas walked behind Leo and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing his dark neck. "Meet Ace. Our bionic dog."

At the moment Ace opened his eyes with a stretch and yawn. "I'm glad you're awake. Because those bad men that hurt you wasn't going to live through what I was going to put them through."

Leo laughed before petting the dog on his head. Douglas smiled from where he stood.

"Ace here, rescued you. The same day I gave him bionics."

Leo smiled and scratched Ace behind the ears. "Thank you."

Ace barked before wagging his tail which started to create a large gush of wind. Leo and Douglas laughed before leaning in for a heated kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have some things planned that I think you will like. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Yeah Leo's rescued and S-2 will be saved soon. **

**Guest; I'm debating if I should. I mean I do feel bad for Donald but if you don't want a three pairing, then I work my way around. **

Donald had been spending a lot of time away from the family, away in his secret room that no one in the house knows of. He wanted to be alone, he's totally happy for his brother and Leo but he also felt some type of way that it wasn't him. So to keep his feelings in check he escalated himself from everyone. Downstairs Leo was sitting on the couch with Ace curled at his side and his head on his lap. He was starting to worry about Donald. He has not been seen since the day he woke up. The sound of a door opening and closing caused Leo to look up and smiled at Douglas.

"Hey where's everyone?"

Leo stood and wrapped his arms around Douglas' neck. "Out but Big D locked himself in a room upstairs."

Douglas sighed before walking over to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. "Leo...you have to talk to him."

Leo was confused but more worried than anything. "Why? I don't mind but is something wrong?"

Douglas drunk down took a sip of water before sighing. "Donny has fallen for you. It's not hard to miss. Just your mother and the rats think he's sick or crazy."

Leo didn't know what to say to that. Donald was in love with him too. He shook his head, thinking about this love triangle was confusing. "How can he be in love with me when he's married to my mother?"

Douglas shrugged before walking over to his boyfriend. "Sometimes people are able to love more than one at the same time."

Leo looked away from Douglas and towards the stairs. How was he going to talk to Donald when he didn't know what to say and he didn't know where he was at. The sound of someone coming down the stairs caused Leo and Douglas to look towards the stairs to see Donald coming down the stairs. Douglas kissed him on the lips before walking towards the lab with Ace following. Donald walked over to the cupboard and pulled down a bottle of wine.

Leo took a deep breath before walking over. "Big D...?"

Donald poured the wine in a glass and took a drink before looking at Leo with puffy red eyes. Leo took a step back, he wasn't expecting to see this. Donald's hurting and it's because of him. But as much as he loves his step father, he loves Douglas more.

"Big D...I..."

Donald puts down the glass before walking around the island to step in front of Leo. "Don't. I will be fine."

Leo smiled lightly before watching Donald head upstairs. He was in a trance and didn't know what just happened. He was soon knocked out of his trampling thoughts as he he received a kiss to his neck.

"How did it go?"

Leo sighed before turning around and rested his head on Douglas' chest. "I'm not sure."

Douglas leaned back and lifted Leo's face. "Don't worry. Donny will bounce back. But...?"

Leo tilted his head as he looked up with curious brown eyes. That starts to widen when Douglas leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Douglas nibbled on Leo's bottom lip as he grinds his dick against the teen.

"But...nnnff..." Douglas groans against Leo's neck. "But tell me...while you were kidnapped, who was you thinking about? Nonstop?"

Leo grinds his dick against Douglas as he threw his head back with a moan. "Y...You."

Douglas smirked before grinding harder. "I was thinking about you nonstop..." he kisses Leo on the lips. "That's why..." he moved his lips down to Leo's neck. "We need to take this relationship to another level."

Leo nearly forgotten how to think and breath as he watched his boyfriend kneel on one knee before pulling out a velvet purple box. When he opened it a white diamond ring with two diamond lines and a sapphire stone on each side.

"Leo Francis Dooley. From the moment I saw you, you have turned my world around. Now...I don't see anyone else I want to spend my life with. So I ask you from the bottom of my heart...will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: BigTimeRusher12; Nah. Donald is hurt but I believe he learnt his lesson. I appreciate that you took a moment and read this. Thank you, it's means a lot. **

**Guest101; Well you don't have to wait any longer. Thank you for the review. **

**Guest; Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Life Among The Dead; He might and S-2 will have a very nice part in this when stuff hits the fan. I'm glad you like to proposal. **

**Dreams71; He just might, keep on reading. **

**LabRatsWhore; Yeah but like Douglas said, sometimes you can love more than one. Leo might accept, just got to keep reading. **

Leo opened his mouth to respond but before a word could leave his tounge the door to the house opened. Revealing the bald prick, Victor Krane with five soldiers ready for orders, minus S-1.

Douglas stepped in front of Leo and glared at his former business partner with hate filled eyes. "Krane, what the fuck!?"

Krane laughed as he strolled further into the house. "I have to finish some unfinished business."

"What's going on down here?"

Eyes moved to see Donald coming down the stairs. Ace took the opportunity and ran full speed out of the house. Knocking Krane down in the process. Krane shook his head before looking at Douglas as S-1 helped him up.

"You have bionic dogs...?"

Douglas was about to respond when the lab rats ran in ready to fight. Leo sighed in relief before taking Douglas to the side.

"How fast can you make another bionic dog?"

Douglas raised a eyebrow as Donald walked over to the two. "Why?"

Leo glance at Krane who was staring at Ace. "I think Krane's afraid. Bionic dogs was something he hadn't thought of and now that he's against it..."

"He's not sure how things will turn." Donald finishes.

Douglas understands but there's a problem. "Quick question. Where are we going to get another dog?"

Leo smiled before looking at the growling husky. "Ace!" the husky snarls at Krane before speeding over to Leo. "There's a black and white dog that lives behind Mission Creek High. Go get her and bring her to the lab."

Ace barked before running out of the house. Douglas and Donald took this as a sign and ran towards the elevator. Leo sighed before turning to the intruders. With a deep breath he crouched and got his bionic arm ready for fire.

"Well...then fight!"

Adam uses his heat vision so does one of the soldiers. Bree gets into a round two speed fight with S-1 but this time she's fighting off two more. S-2 was watching this by Krane's side as their other soldiers fought the other two. He wanted to intervene but he felt frozen. That only increased when one of the enemies' light hazel eyes caught his gaze. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Krane laughed darkly before shoot a pair of fire balls towards the one that caught his gaze. But something blurry pulled him back as something else tackled Krane. When the blurs cleared turned out that it was Ace that pulled Chase out of the way and a black and white dog that tackled Krane. Victor Krane looked fearfully into the brown eyes of the dog that got her fangs bared.

"Mr. Krane!" cried S-1.

She was about to do something but S-2 wouldn't let her. He broke out of the hold that Krane had on him and picked his former ally up with his mind before throwing her against the wall.

"S-2..."

"My name's Chris!" the former solider of Krane growled. "You will not hurt these people anymore!"

Krane stood and was about use the triton app but the black and white dog barked and plasma wave hit him, knocking him out. S-1 declared retreat and with the remaining soldiers got Krane before speeding out. Everyone took a deep breath before relaxing a bit. Douglas and Leo shared a smile before running into each other arms and placed a loving kiss on one another's lips. Donald sighed before looking at Chris.

"Thank you."

Chris nodded. "It's the least I could do."

Chris managed to catch the light hazel eye boy looking at him. He turned away with a blush. Chris smiled before speeding out of the house. Douglas looked down and cupped Leo's chin.

"You haven't given me a answer."

Leo smiled before kissing the older man on the lips. "Yes..."

Douglas kissed him back before reaching for the box and pulled the ring out before putting it on his now fiancee's finger. The lab rats shared looks before everything went crazy. Adam gave his uncle and brother a big hug.

"Congratulations you two."

Chase smiled before looking at Bree. "Get Tasha. She's not going to want to miss this."

Bree nodded before running full speed out of the house. In less than a second Bree and Tasha was in the house. Leo smiled before running over to his mother and hugged her.

"Mom! I'm getting married!"

Tasha smiled unable to say something. But she brought her son into a tight hug. Donald smiled lightly before walking over and giving his little brother a hug. Douglas smiled before wrapping his arms around his brother and hugged back.

"Thank you."

Donald didn't say anything he just held on to his brother as tears fell from his brown eyes.

**Author's: Quick message, you can see the newest bionic member of the Davenport family on Twitter as well as Leo's ring. Sherise Mischief, guardiansaint. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Guest; Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

**BigTimeRusher12; Wedding bells among other things. But the wedding ceremony will come up soon.**

**Life Among The Dead; Yup. Time for our main boyfriends to say 'I do.'**

**HawiianChick12; Sherise Mischief, guradiansaint. **

**LabRatsWhore; I'm thinking about it. Who knows what might happen between now and the sequel. **

**Also mostly this chapter will be around wedding planing and if you have any Ocs that you would like to be in this(attend the wedding) let me. The oc description and where's they're from. Thank you. **

Weeks passed and things were busier than ever in the Davenport household. Leo and Douglas along with Tasha and Bree were going through the wedding plans. Leo had picked a purple binder and began writing.

"Okay..." Leo said mostly to himself as he tapped the end of the pen on his chin. "Budget."

Tasha rolled her brown eyes before taking the pen from her son and scribbled down something. Leo glared at his mother before looking at the binder and gasped.

"No limits...?"

Douglas hugged his fiancee and kissed his forehead before smiling. "Of course. Anything for my prince."

Leo blushed before checking that box off and moving to the next thing. "We're going to have a wedding party...I guess after the wedding ceremony."

"You'll need guest for that, Leo."

The small group looked up from the wedding list to see Chase and Adam leave the lab. The light hazel eye bionic teen winched and moaned from pain. He snapped his eyes to his brother with a glare.

"What the fuck Adam!"

Adam seemed to not notice the his brother's anger but shook his head. "That's Uncle Leo to you."

Chase wanted to rip his brother's head off as everyone else laughed lightly. The doorbell rung, caused them to sit alert. No one didn't move for a good while. Ace and Skye stood guard in case it was Krane again. Chase took a deep breath before heading towards the door and with a shaky hand he opened it. Ace and Skye growled and barked, on the other side of the door stood Chris.

The pale skinned caucasian smiled sheepishly. "Hi..."

Chase gulped as he couldn't get the next words out. But his brain kept repeating the same question over and over. _Why did he have to open the door? Why did he have to open the door? _

"um...hi..."

Chase, for the first time brain couldn't function and he wasn't going to live it down. Tasha got up from the couch and walked over with a suspicious look. She remembered him as the one that helped her family defeat Krane but what is he doing here?

Chris cleared his throat before looking at Chase. "I know that this is pretty blunt but I couldn't stop thinking about you and had to see you."

Chase looked at his step-adopted mother who smiled lightly and walked back to the couch next to her son. Chase smiled at Chris and motioned for him to follow. When Chris stepped in, Chase closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"I guess introduction is in order. I'm Chase." he first points to Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha, Douglas and the dogs. "My big brother Adam, older sister Bree, my adopted-step brother Leo, adopted-step mother Tasha, Uncle Douglas...you probably know that story." Chris nodded causing Chase to sigh before continuing. "Our bionic dogs, Ace and Skye. My father is somewhere around."

Chris smiled at the younger boy in front of him. He's so cute nervous, he chuckled before looking at the binder on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

Douglas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Leo's before pulling back and smiled at Chris. "Wedding plans."

Chase sat on the cream love seat as Adam spread out on the floor. Chase pat the cushion next to him. Chris smiled before sitting on the love seat.

"I forgot to mention that my step-brother and uncle are engage."

Chris moved his green eyes from Chase to the said couple. "Congratulations."

Leo and Douglas smiled at Chris before sharing a loving kiss. Chris and Chase looked at one another and blushed bright red before focusing on the small group on the couch.

"So what's next on the list?" Chris asked trying to not focus on the gorgeous boy at his side but was failing.

"A wedding planner...?"

Tasha and Bree shared a look before looking at the young husband to be, with raised eyebrows. Leo rolled his brown eyes before gotting down his answer and checking the box off.

"No wedding planner. We already have two..."

Tasha and Bree rolled their eyes as everyone laughed before continuing with the wedding plans.

**Author's Note: Okay I need OCs. OC submissions; **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Human or superhuman:**

**Appearance:**

**Good or bad:**

**Love Interest:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Bionics (If superhuman):**

**Family:**

_**P.S.; LabRatsWhore, can I use Daniel and Breana? Plus any of your Ocs if that's not to much.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: So many reviews and submissions, thank you. **

**Life Among The Dead; Thank you for Annaleise. But as for Adam...he's kinda taken but I think I can work around it. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Thank you for Zoey. I will use her but I have a idea for her but aa for Adam, a lot of readers are pairing with Adam. But I''ll see what I can do. **

**HawiianChick12; Thank you for Laila. Two other readers wish for their OC to be with Adam. But I will try to work something out. Also I need Laila's eye colour and hair style/colour. **

**LabRatsWhore; Thanks for Danny, Breana and Alyssa. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Now I didn't bother with making a last minute change, because as of now this is a multi-crossover. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty. **

A month passed since the wedding plans started and Chris started to live with the Davenports. Right now Leo along with Chris and Chase were looking at venues while Bree, Adam and Tasha was looking for entertainment, such as bands and photographers. Douglas was left behind, he said he needed to give Ace and Skye a check up. But the bionic dogs are not due for a checkup for a few months. The truth is Douglas wanted to speak with his brother. Douglas entered the lab to see his big brother busier than a working bee. Donald had finally crawled out of his hole and joined the planning a few weeks ago. But there's something else he wanted to talk to his brother about.

"What do you want, Douglas?"

Douglas faked like he was hurt before walking over to the table Donald was working at. His joyous expression fell as a sorrowful one appeared. "Have you told Tasha about Amy?"

Donald balled the papers up in a anger as memories resurfaced. He hasn't heard that name in a long time. He shut his eyes tightly before shaking his head.

"Don't you think you should...you know tell her."

Donald growled lowly before snapping his brown eyes towards his brother. "Why do you care?! Amy...the kids are dead! They have been dead for fifteen years!"

Douglas frowned before bringing his brother into a hug. "I know about Shayde Killian. How he blew up the house where Amy was with the kids. But you're married and you don't need to keep secrets..." he stopped himself before refrasing his words. "Secrets like this anyway."

Donald pushed his brother away before slumping into the chair. He buried his head in his hands. Douglas closed his eyes as he never did like to see his brother cry. On the other side of California in West Hollywood a pair of neon green eyes watched from a pair of dark shades. She watched as a woman, a teen girl and boy head into a restaurant.

"That's them?"

A teenage boy around fifteen looked at the three in the restaurant with his bionic sight. The girl awfully reminds him of...

"Danny!"

The brown hair teen looked over his shoulder to see his twin. "Yes Breana."

The brunette walked over and looked at the three inside the restaurant. "I know who that woman is."

Danny and the red hair teen shared looks before looking back at the brunette. She moved her pale green eyes from the restaurant to her brother and friend.

"Tasha Davenport. Father remarried."

The red hair teen looked from her friend. "You can't blame him. He must of been devastated, thinking that you two and your mother were dead."

Danny nodded before sighing. "But our mother is really dead. We need to get to our father and warn him."

The red hair teen nodded before grabbing the twins' arms and closed her eyes. In a flash the three bionic teens were gone. In a blur they appeared at the front door of a impressive mansion. Danny took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The laughter on the other side halted before the door swung open to reveal a tall handsome man with short brown hair that sticks up a bit.

"Wow..."

Danny and Breana rolled their eyes before looking at the man that answered the door. He looked like he had trouble breathing. Danny grabbed him and super speed in the house with his sister and friend. In the house Douglas and Leo stood as well as Chase and Chris. Danny laid Donald on the couch.

Douglas looked from his brother to the three teens that entered to gasp sharply when his hazel eyes landed on the twins. "Daniel? Breana?"

Danny smiled lightly as Leo looked confused. He walked to his fiancee's side. Douglas looked at him and sighed. It's crazy how things went, considering that he was just talking about their mother a few hours ago.

"They're my niece and nephew...Donald's son and daughter."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: HawiianChick12; Thanks, enjoy the chapter. **

**Tiff.n.b36; I have a pretty much a lot planned and I'm very excited for it to play out. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter. **

**Life Among The Dead; I get what you mean. Your Ocs will appear soon. Thank you for reviewing. **

**LabRatsWhore; I'm glad you liked the chapter. I used the backstory that Amy and the kids were caught in a house fire because I brings my ideas that I have together. As for the multi-crossovers and who the girl is with Danny and Breana, you'll find out very soon. **

It wasn't a very peachy, happy reunion when the rest of the Davenports came back to the house. Danny and Breana sat on the living room's steps as they watched their father console his crying wife. Everyone was unsure about what was happening. Especially the lab rats. They were in up most shock, to find out that they have a brother and sister that was so pose to been dead for fifteen years.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

Leo hated to see his mother like this. But he was in shock too. Big D actually has children that he didn't adopt. But the thing is if Donald said that his ex-wife and these two twins were caught in a explosion at one of his old houses. How come they're standing in front him now? Leo was about to ask something when a bright light swallowed the room. When the light disappeared two teenage girls stood by Danny and Breana, one of them was the red head that came with the twins earlier. The other girl long dark brown hair with red highlights. Danny stood up and walked over to Donald. Donald was still in a state of shock as he tried to comfort Tasha.

"Dad..."

Donald placed a kiss on Tasha's cheek before looking up. Danny looked over his shoulder to Breana, who nodded her head. He took a deep breath before turning his brown eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry for this...but we came with a warning."

Ace and Skye stood guard with their ears perked. Breana stood and walked over to her brother. "Shayde is planning on doing something terrible. He plans to alliance with a Victor Krane and finished what his brother started."

Chase looked at Adam and Bree before looking at the twins. "Wait! Who's Shayde?"

Douglas inhaled and exhaled. "He was a partner at Davenport Industries. He was there side by side and sweat when Donny and I created the bionic chips. He...I don't know when but grew a hatred for Donald. A few months after Daniel and Breana's births, the house where Amy and the twins were blew up."

Douglas never seen his brother cry like he did, only when their father died and he hopes he will never have to again. Bree was in a another world. That was a sad, heartbreaking story but...how come the twins are alive? The seventeen year old girl with the dark brown hair and red highlights looked up and at Bree. She heard the questions and concerns that ran through the room.

"Um...hi. can I have a word?" her blue eyes were bright and unsure. When everyone turned to look at the teen that spoken. "My name is Laila. I was first taken by Shayde, he imprinted me with a chip and now I'm bionic and so is my friends."

The red hair teen looked at the people in the room. "I'm Annaleise. Shayde and his brother killed my family before taking me. They imprinted me with a chip as well. I was the last one they took."

Breana waited until her friends were done before continuing. "Shayde's brother went into the wreckage and took us. We were badly hurt but the bionic chips healed us. As we all four grew we learnt of Shayde and his brother's plans."

Donald finally got his voice and spoke. It shakey but he managed. "Why did Shayde want bionic humans? And why does he want to work with Krane?"

Danny took a deep breath. "Shayde and his brother was in for revenge. Since the target is very powerful, they needed to be more powerful."

Tasha was listening to everything when something clicked. This story sounds very familiar to something that happened a few years ago. But she waited for it to be confirmed.

Donald wanted to get to the bottom of this. There's a lot of things that wasn't solved and now he can finally have answers. "Who was Shayde and his brother after? At least that was so powerful that they needed bionic humans?"

Danny frowned before responding. "Tony Stark."

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Leo couldn't believe what he heard. He took a step forward with wide eyes.

"You mean _the _Tony Stark? As in Iron Man?"

The four teens that was kidnapped by Shayde and his brother nodded before looking at Douglas.

"But I don't understand how Tony Stark..."

"Would be involved with Shayde and his brother." Breana finished for her uncle with a small smile.

Douglas nodded before Danny continued. "I'm sure you haven't heard of a guy named Aldrich?"

Donald and Douglas shared concerned looks as everything came together. Shayde Killian was Aldrich Killian's brother. The man who was behind Tony Stark's almost death two years ago. If Shayde is planning on working with Victor Krane...they need reinforcement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I Hate To Love You; Alright I'll use them but not yet. I thought you would of been good. But the wedding will happen soon. **

**HawiianChick12; No problem. A lot is about to happen and your OC along with everyone's else's is going to be in the mist. **

**Life Among The Dead; Be as excited as you are. Because it's only going to get better. **

**LabRatsWhore; Please don't faint. You're going to miss out the fun and excitement. **

**The song used, if anyone didn't know is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty-one. **

_'So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby'_

A dark skinned young woman around nineteen with long curly black hair was singing along while sweeping the basement lab of her imploer. She had on a cordless earbuds, swinging her hips. Her tight grey long sleeve shirt hugged her body, her black skinny jeans hugged her waist and legs like second skin. She was so into the song that she didn't notice a sixteen year old girl with long blonde hair walk in.

_'Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold you down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment'_

The blonde rolled her light green-blue eyes before looking up at the ceiling. "Jarvis. Can you shut off the music?"

There wasn't a reply until the nineteen year old whined before snatching the earbuds out. She turned to see the blonde looking at her while tapping her feet.

"What?"

The blonde rolled her eyes before grabbing the older woman and headed for the elevator. "Tony and the avengers are in a conference. They want you there."

The young woman didn't get to respond because the doors opened and showed her implorer sitting at a table. The handsome billionaire known as Tony Stark stood and nodded to the blonde.

"Alyssa, your aunt is waiting for you in the higher tower."

Alyssa nods before heading towards the elevator. The young woman watched her friend go before looking at her boss. Tony Stark looked at the young woman and took a deep breath.

"Sherise, the world as we know it is in danger."

Sherise sighed heavily, she was barley a agent and now she's going to be thrust into the middle of a new war. "Who's the psycho path?"

Tony rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Shayde Killian. He's Aldrich Killian's brother."

Sherise groaned before sitting down at the table. "Talk about creating your own demons. What does this have to do with me? I'm not even a agent."

Steve Rogers placed a hand on the distressed woman's from his spot next to her. "If Coulson said you're ready than we have faith. Now we are going to look for Shayde and this Krane, you'll going to Mission Creek."

Sherise sighed before standing. "Let me go pack."

Sherise grabbed the files on the table before heading towards the elevator. She exited the shaft and walked down the long hall before entering her room. She grabbed her black duffle bag and started to pack some clothes and a two pairs of boots, a pair of mid yellow timberlands and a pair of mid black timberland hiker boots. She zipped it the bag and pulled on her black biker bomber jacket. Then she grabbed her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and put around her neck. With a heavy sigh she grabbed her bag and headed back towards the elevator where Tony and Steve stood.

"Anything else?"

Tony shook his head before leaning forward and planted a quick kiss on Sherise's cheek. "We'll be there soon."

Sherise blushed, even though Tony always kiss her like that. She sighed before walking in the elevator that lead to the garage. She walked over to her white Audi RS 7. She opened the driver's door and threw her bag in the passenger seat before closing the door and starting car. With a deep breath she she put the car in gear and drove out of the garage.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't a fan but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**LabRatsWhore; There's a lot more coming. **

**HawiianChick12; That's not the end of the surprises. **

Sherise stood at the Davenport resident that her Stark phone gave her directions to. She had her bag strap on her shoulder and with a deep breath, she rung the bell. She waited a few minutes before the door swung open revealing a tall handsome man on the other side. She nearly forgotten what she was there for and her name. She was knocked out of her dirty thoughts by the man that she remembers reading in the file as Donald Davenport.

"You must be Sherise. Anthony called and me you were coming." Donald stepped back and let the young woman in before closing the door.

When Sherise could take her eyes off of Donald she looked around to see two people on a couch looking through a binder. A dark skinned boy around sixteen looked up and smiled.

"Hi. Big D was telling us about you. Most of everyone left. But it's nice to meet you, I'm Leo and this is my fiancee Douglas."

Fiancee? Sherise looked at Donald who just had a small smile. She didn't have a problem with what's happening, it was just unexpected. She smiled at the waiting couple, "Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

Douglas stood and pulled his future husband up. "Thanks. Now we have to find a band to play at the reception."

Sherise watched them head towards a double door with three circles in the middle before shaking her head. "Wait."

Douglas and Leo turned and waited for their guest to continue. Sherise bend over the coffee table and wrote a number down on the piece of paper before standing and handing the short paper to Douglas with a smile. She took a step back and brushed a strain of her hair back.

"Call that number. Tell them that Sherise Matthew said to call."

Leo smiled brightly, "Thanks Sherise."

Sherise watched them go before turning around to only trip over something, she wasn't sure. A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from hitting face first on the fluffy carpet. Donald turned the girl around where they were face to face. Sherise blushed, their lips were almost touching. Then she remembers that he was married.

"Sorry...I'm such a clutz. Surprised that the agency school even let me go."

Donald smiled lightly with a small laugh. "Well...I'm glad they did."

Sherise stepped back and thanked the God above that her blush wasn't visible. Donald leaned forward and brushed back a string of her black hair before kissing her head. Sherise nearly melted as she watched the gorgeous inventor head up the stairs. But before he completely disappeared upstairs, he leaned over the rail.

"Your room is on the right, last down the hall."

Sherise nodded, not trusting her voice. She waited until she knew he was gone before grabbing her bag and rushing up the stairs. With all her training at the S.H.E.I.L.D. academy let her run down the hall with the duffle bag on her back. She quickly opened the room and shut the door before leaning against it. She shook your head, wanting to chase out the thoughts of the man that drove her to the limits of her self control. The man was married but she couldn't get those sexy brown eyes or that handsome face out of her head.

With a deep sigh, she decided to get comfortable as she slipped off her outer layer of clothes and pulled open her duffle bag. You began to dig through the rumpled layers of clothes and a few scattered things when her hand came across something...different. It felt hard but a bit flexible. Slowly Sherise moved her hand through the bag, unearthing the foreign object in the bottom of the bag. A deep blush sparks at the base of her neck and rushes all the way up through her face when she found herself holding a rather impressive looking dildo. How in the hell...must have been under some of her clothes that she packed. She smiled lightly remembering ordering it off of Amazon. With living with Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and listening to Jarvis' British voice, does a few things to girl.

Sherise quickly finished undressing before walking into the bathroom. She turned on the shower until it was nice and hot, the room filling with steam. She stepped into the shower, the toy laying on the edge of the raised tub. She scrubbed away the stress and sweat of the day, all the while eyeing the impressive toy. Her heart was hammering in her chest, breath hitching every now and again as she felt the blood rush to her sex. After a thorough washing, she sat herself down on the edge of the tub, her fingers ghosting over the toy to her side. The water was still running, hitting your legs as it pooled in the middle where they met, one hand teasing herself, slowly drifting down her collarbone to run over one of her breasts, fingers pinching the erect nipple hard, a shudder wracking through her body. She mewl at the feeling, her hand cupping and kneading her breast the way she like it before trailing down her stomach, the muscles tightening at the tender touch before resting on her core.

She pulled her legs apart, the pooled up water running down her thighs and some dripping and mixing with her own wetness. Her one hand is gripping the toy tight as the other slowly pressed against the tender bundle of nerves of her clit. Her fingers nimbly worked the bud, making it come alive, her body twitching softly. Slowly, she brought the tip of the toy down to her entrance. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she slowly pressed it into her, just the tip at first, acclimating herself to the girth of the toy. It had been so long since she'd done anything like this and twice as long since she've had the real thing. Sherise felt the tightness of her walls clench around the toy as she pressed it further into her wet pussy, a long groan leaving her throat as her head tipped back. Once it was pressed all the way inside, she felt her body shudder. Slowly, she moved the toy in and out, the rubber stretching you in ways you haven't felt in so mind wandered to Donald Davenport; his penetrating brown eyes and the way he spoke in that soft way was such a stark contrast from his usual gruff manner.

Sherise moaned as she thought about him, the way his body could easily cage her into the bed, his calloused, thick fingers running over her skin before working into her, fucking her into oblivion, his thick enchanting voice dancing into her ears, beckoning her to cum just for him.

"Mmmm, Donald." she moaned out, the knot in her belly growing hard. "O-oh, God yes."

Sherise tipped her head back, his name coming back out of her mouth easily as she hand worked the toy in and out of her, the pace quickening as the other tweaked at the sensitive bundle of nerves, her climax almost within reach.

"Fuck...Donald." she groaned out.

She heard him call her name, his voice coming out clear as day as her mind ran images of him, his mouth, his fingers, his broad shoulders, his cock, everything all over her, giving her exactly what she needed. Once more, she heard her name being called in his most amazing, husking voice. His name fell from her lips once more as she cums with a shudder. Taking deep breaths she cleaned up and turned the shower off before heading towards the bedroom, feeling completely drained. As she fell on the bad and closed her eyes, she completely forgot about the cum covered, rubber dick on the edge of the tub.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Guest; Very soon. **

**BigTimeRusher12; Well...sorta. But I'm sure he'll catch it.**

**Life Among The Dead; I take it you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Got you. Don't worry your OC will appear soon. **

**HawiianChick12; No. But thanks for reviewing. **

**LabRatsWhore; Yeah a lot of frustration will be happening. Maybe. **

**Also in this chapter you'll see why this would be a multi-crossover. **

The next day Sherise was downstairs at the glass table looking through some things on her phone. That morning she had awoken, remembering what she done, she hurried to the bathroom and grabbed the now dry dildo. After safely packing the toy away she sighed in relief. Good thing no one came to check on her last night. Now she was working on something when the doorbell rung. Sherise stopped scrolling through her phone and looked up to see Bree speed over and open the door. To only cover her ears as a loud pricing scream ran through the house. Sherise stood up and ran to the door to laugh before herself into the arms of the nearest person. Which happens to be a cute, boy with dark brown hair.

He chuckled as his dark brown eyes shined and he brought his arms around the girl, bringing her tighter to his body. "It's good to see you too, Reese."

By now Leo and Douglas had walked over and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Bree was still screaming at the top of her lungs. Sherise smiled before pulling back and looking at the Davenports.

"Guys meet my friends Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James. Also known as Big Time Rush."

There was another scream but it didn't come from Bree but from in the house. Everyone looked to see Breana breathing heavily as her twin at her side with a smirk. Sherise out of all the excitement turned to Logan and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?"

Logan brushed a strain of hair back and smiled at his longtime friend. "Mama Knight had gotten a call from a Douglas Davenport. Said they needed a band for their wedding. Here we are."

Bree took deep breaths before speaking. "How do you know one another?"

Sherise laughed lightly, "It...well one of my agency training bases is in Minnesota where I met them. They needed help with a prank and I helped them out and we been friends ever since. That was a few weeks before they went off to California."

The four famous boys laughed at the memory. Douglas grabbed his fiancee and stepped back while motioning for the band to enter. Everyone got comfortable as Leo poured four glasses of lemonade. Douglas walked over to the glass table with a smile.

"Next week is our wedding and we..." he stopped as Leo walked over and gave the band the drinks.

"Wait...this is a gay wedding?" asked a tall handsome boy with hazel eyes.

The blonde with green eyes slapped his fellow band-mate and friend in the back of the head. "James!" then with a polite, charming smile he looked at the Douglas and Leo. "We have no problem and we will be honoured."

Sherise sighed from against a nearby wall. "Always James to say something so...blunt. For dear Kenny or Logie to come to the rescue."

James glared at the young agent with a pitiful glare that made Sherise laughed. Logan took a sip of his lemonade before looking at the rest of the band.

"What songs are we going to sing?"

Before any of the band could answer Breana walked over with two sheets of paper. Leo grabbed them and looked them over with a smile.

"Let me guess. Music Sounds Better With You and All Over Again?"

Danny looked over Leo's shoulder before looking at the Sherise who was cleaning her nails with a pocket knife. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Sherise replied while still cleaning her nails. "I helped write them. And I agree."

A ringing sound caused Sherise to put her knife in the holster on her leg before pulling out her phone and groaned.

"What is it?" Breana asked feeling concern build up.

Sherise put her phone back in her pocket before heading for the door and exit the house. The sound of engines caused her to look up just as a box fell to the ground and iron man landed. The face plate lifted to show, Tony Stark's handsome face.

"Are you training?"

Sherise looked away which caused Tony to sigh. He picked up the box and handed it to the agent. "You need to train. You don't know when a fight might happen!"

Sherise rolled her brown eyes. "Tony you're not my father! My father is off fighting Nazis!"

Tony glared at young woman in front of him. "No but Fury told me to watch over you! I let you go on this mission...the least you could do is train so you don't get killed!"

Sherise looked down, feeling guilty for taking her frustrations out on her friend. "I'm sorry Tony. But I'll train...promise."

Tony sighed heavily before bringing Sherise into a hug. He knew the girl was going through something. Her father had gotten shot and had to fake his death. She didn't even get to see him before he left looking for the other Hydra nuisance. She was in a S.H.E.I.L.D. academy when her father fought along side Coulson and her team against Garrett. Plus he seen the footage...he knows she's stressed.

"Please be careful. If anything happens to you...you might as well make a spot behind those pearly gates for me."

Sherise laughed before smirking with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know you're getting into heaven?"

Tony glared before closing the face plate. With a roar of the engines he took for the clear skies. Sherise shook her head before turning to head back in the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Ra'Zara The First; I needed to stretch out the story. It's about Douglas and Leo, but I needed to add more to the story and a few of the readers OCs gave me ideas. **

**BigTimeRusher12; I figured you would like the last chapter and now. **

**HawiianChick12; Yep. You will be seeing him, a lot. Not Now but in the sequel. **

**LabRatsWhore; I wouldn't say I'm perfect, but thank you. I added BTR because I wasn't going to add 1Direction and I need to practice for when I start up writing about BTR again. Tony will be Tony. **

**Life Among The; Please don't faint, you're going to miss out. But yeah...I had to add them. **

**On Twitter, Sherise Mischief; GuardianSaint you can see and hear the music and venue where the wedding and reception take place. Please let me know what you think, thank you. **

After practicing the songs for the wedding, the time and hours seem to fly by. Before anyone knew it the big day arrived. The music started to play as two by two the Davenport family and friends walked out and down the aisle while Sherise stood nearby. Donald and Tasha, Chris and Chase, Bree and Adam, Danny and Breana, Laila and Annaleise, Ace and Skye. Then Douglas and Leo, the guests stood and waited for the two to reach the end where a judge stood, before sitting.

A old judge nodded and the music lowered before he casted his brown eyes to the people seated. "Today we have gathered to witness two hearts and souls become one." he looked at Douglas and nodded.

Douglas grabbed Leo's hands and smiled before citing his vows, "From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me and challenged me in a way no human being ever has. I've fallen in love with you again and again, countless times. Without reservation and I still can't believe that today I get to marry my best friend."

In the front row Rose and Tasha was in tears but not as much as Leo is. He wiped his eyes and sighed heavily before smiling up at the man he loved and cited his vows.

"I believe I loved you the moment we met. Now I can't see my life without you in. I promise to take care of you when you're old..."

the guests, even Douglas chuckled at that. Leo smiled but gave a stern, loving look. "But the first time you hit me with your cane, I'll wash your dentures in toilet water."

Everyone laughed at that, especially Leo family and friends. Only Leo would say a vow like that. The judge smiled before taking the rings from a silky pillow that Chase was holding. He gave them to Douglas and Leo and watched them put on each other's ring.

The judge held up his hands and smiled brightly at the two. "Now you may kiss your husband."

Douglas and Leo smiled widely before Douglas pulled his husband close to his body and crashed his lips on Leo's.

"I now pronounce you as married!"

Douglas and Leo smiled lovingly before taking each other hand and ran up the aisle with everyone standing and following the couple outside. Leo took deep breaths before looking around for his friends and family as the guests were ushered to their tables. A tap on the shoulder caused Leo to turn to see a cute, boy in a black t shirt that looked to tight for his muscular chest and arms. His black hair was in a bad-boy style that fell in between his chocolate brown eyes.

"Isaiah! You made it!"

Isaiah laughed before pulling his friend into a hug. "Of course. I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding. No matter how weird, but congrats."

Leo shook his head before turning to face his husband. "Love, this is Isaiah. He's the lab rats and my friend from school."

Douglas shook the fifteen year old hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Leo smiled before looking around for his mother and grandmother. The two women found him and gave him a bone crushing hug. While on the other side of the reception, Sherise stood and wandered her eyes around for any danger. Maybe it's her being paranoid or it's her training that is telling her that something is going to happen. Because bad guys never misses a chance to ruin a special occasion. A hand on her shoulder caused her to take a battle stance.

"Calm down...it's just me." Donald said with his hands up.

Sherise sighed heavily before standing straight. "Sorry."

Donald smiled before looking at the people on the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

Sherise looked from the grassy ground to the billionaire and smiled lightly. "Sorry...I can't."

He frowned before holding out his hand. "Just one dance."

To say she didn't want to dance with gorgeous inventor in front of her was a lie. But she needed to be on alert if Shayde and Krane decides to make a unwanted appearance. Sherise closed her eyes before giving Donald her hand. He took her hand before twirling her around as the song I've Had The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes came on. Donald dipped Sherise before they started dancing like from old dancing movie. As the song ended they stopped slowed their dancing, starring into one another eyes. Before Sherise knew it Donald leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. Sherise was shocked but kissed back. Before they could battle with their tounges a explosion went off, sending chairs and tables through the air.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: BigTimeRusher12; Finally husband and husband. I'm pretty happy for them myself. **

**Life Among The Dead; Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**I Hate To Love You; I'm glad you loved it and yes Douglas and Leo are finally married. I think you will really like this chapter and if you go on Twitter you'll see Shadow's wolf form. **

**HawiianChick12; Tasha is there but she won't find out. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Well to be honest, she won't get the chance to find out. But Sherise will feel bad. **

**LabRatsWhore; But yeah, a lot is about to go down. **

**Before I begin I want to specially give a special thanks to all you wonderful readers. For giving this story 101 reviews. That's more than I hoped to get when I started. For that, thank you. Now for Sherise's outfit change in this chapter is on Twitter. Without further ado here's chapter twenty-six. **

Donald quickly covered the young woman's body with his own as the debris flew through the air. Crazy laughter was heard coming out of the thick black smoke. Sherise shook her head as she cursed under her breath. From out of the smoke walked out a tall, man with dark golden hair. He was dressed in a suit, at his side was a tall, bald man. Right there the agent knew that the man in the suit was none other than Shayde Killian and the man by his side was Victor Krane. But as she continued to look at the two men she noticed that they wasn't alone. There was a girl, younger than her dressed in black. Next to the girl was a tanned skinned sixteen year old boy, wearing a black jacket with white fur on the hood as a red stripe ran down the sleeves, his black pants had a red stripe on the legs. His black fingerless gloved hands were balled into fists. His black hair which has red stripes tossled gently in the breeze as he stared at everyone with blood red eyes.

Sherise's brown eyes widened as she recognized that hardcore face. "Lance..."

The red eye boy snapped his gaze towards her and smiled. "Well,well, well. Isn't it the Black Widow's favorite pet."

Sherise frowned before shaking her head. "Lance..."

The boy's eyes seemed to glow as he shot a fire ball towards Sherise and Donald. "My name's Shadow!"

Sherise managed to dodge the attack while dragging Donald down with her. Ace snarled before charging towards Shadow. Sherise stood and tried to stop the husky but he already tackled the teen. Sending Shadow rolling, when the dust cleared a large black wolf stood with bared teeth. His red eyes seem to glow like the moon.

"Ace, no!" Sherise cried but was held back by Skye.

Ace and Shadow met in a snarling, growling mess. Ace bit the wolf on the leg, Shadow howled before grabbing the husky's neck and threw him. Ace got up and snarled before charging towards the wolf. Shadow growled before jumping up and while in the air he turned and leapt at the dark gray and white husky. A loud scream caused the wolf's ears to perk before he ran off with the girl who had Killian. Sherise finally unfroze and began to look around before casting her brown eyes towards the far end of the venue. Danny was in Tasha's arms crying his eyes out. While Laila and Annaleise stood by with their heads lowered.

Sherise slumped down with a sob. "This is my fault..."

Donald was looking around when he heard Sherise's sobbing. He kneeled down and brought her close. "It's not your fault. It was going to happen."

Sherise took a deep breath before standing and heading indoors before anyone could stop her. Three minutes later she came running out of the hotel with her duffle bag on her shoulder and in a new outfit. Instead of the purple high low hem dress and the silver strap, heels she was very a black t shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. She was about to rush to her car when Donald stopped her.

"Wait. I know you want to get Breana back but we need to stage a plan. As I'm sure you have to inform the avengers."

Sherise tried to get around the oldest Davenport brother with narrowed eyes. "I'll let them know when I find her!"

Donald sighed before pulling out his phone, "Then let me get you a faster ride."

Sherise raised a eyebrow before looking towards the parking lot as the sound of hooves reached her ears followed by the appearance of a beautiful black horse with a goldish saddle and bridle.

"Meet our newest bionic creation, Reign."

Sherise looked at Reign who pawed the ground with a shake of his head. Sherise dropped her bag before mounting the black stallion. Donald walked over and patted the horse.

"Skye and Ace will go with you. Please bring my daughter back."

Sherise nodded before holding on to the reins tightly as Reign took off at a bionic speed with Ace and Skye on his sides. Donald sighed heavily before turning to face Chris.

Chris placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Breana will be alright. I have two of Krane soldiers that want out on inside. They will make sure that your daughter will get out safe."

Donald took a deep breath before heading towards the remaining of his family. "Well...let's pray you're right."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; Well I thought no one would want to read this but I'm glad you and the others enjoyed the story. **

**LabRatsWhore; Yeah I feel pretty bad for Danny. But yeah, good thing Chris has friends on the inside. **

**Warning! Graphic rape scene ahead. **

On the other side of the world in a old warehouse locked in a room was Breana. Normally she could use her bionics to break free but Shayde have some type of device that weakens her abilities. But she had to try again, maybe they thought she gave up. She closed her eyes and consecrated on her powers but a draining sensation shot through her body causing her to fall the floor. The door opened and closed. Breana weakly looked up to see none other than Shayde with a creepy, knowing look.

"I told you, you can't escape." He smirked darkly, his eyes gleaming from behind his sun-glasses.

She does remembers him telling her that. He told her when he first brought her here but she has the try. "Yeah...but I can fucking try!" She yelled at him and bolted to the up, hoping she could escape through the door again.

But Shayde caught her before she could move. His hand wrapped around her wrist and gripped tightly to the point of leaving bruises on her skin.

"Let go you dick!" She screamed at him and landed a right hook to his jaw.

Shayde staggered back a bit, but he regained his stance and pulled Breana flush against him, grinning. His arms locked around her back, holding her to him tightly so there was no room left between them.

"Killian, let me go!" She shouted and tried to knee him in the groin, but his leg moved to where she couldn't even get close to hitting his most sensitive area.

Breana bashed her face against his and he groaned out, his grip loosening a little. She was able to wiggle out of his hold and run to the other side of the room. Good thing the room was huge but how far would that go before he corners her. Not paying attention she tripped and fell. She screamed when her side connected with the hard floor causing her to roll onto her back and stay there, her arms wrapped her now bruising ribs, whimpering in pain. Shayde sluntered over and quickly got some rope from his back pocket and grabbed her hands in his larger ones, tying them over her head. He then got up and began to drag her through the room.

"Let me go!" Breana screamed and thrashed and kicked violently as she was dragged across the room.

Shayde ignored her pleas and screams as he dragged her for about a minute before he came to a king size bed with red dusty white sheets. He grinned to himself and picked up Breana and threw her on the bed, quickly using the leftover rope that kept her hands together and tied the rope to the bed post. He stepped back and looked down at her thrashing form, grinning.

"I told you once before you can't escape Breana." He chuckled and got down, straddling her waist.

"Killian, get off!" She tried to throw him off, but he was too strong. She already feared what he had in mind for her. "Mr. Shayde, please...!"

"Y'know..." He began, ignoring her pleas. "I always thought you were attractive. I guess you can say I like you-."

"IN A TWISTED, PSYCHO WAY!" She screamed at him angrily. The bastard had already taken her first kiss years before, she just never told anyone. She was deadly afraid of what he would take next.

She winced as Shayde grabbed her jaw in a tight grip, tight enough to leave bruises. His dark eyes burned into her pale green ones and he grinned when he saw the fear in them. "I'm going to make you scream out my name." He chuckled darkly before he forced his lips against hers, causing Breana to squirm underneath him.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to at least kick him off, but he sat on her thighs. His tongue flickered against her lips, but she kept her lips closed and refused him entry into her mouth. Shayde growled and bit down on her lip hard, splitting her lip open badly. She cried out from the pain and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Breana felt tears form from behind her closed eyes. She pulled against the ropes that held her tightly to the bed, knowing she was going to have bruises and rope burns after Shayde was finished with her. She felt like vomiting as his tongue roughly explored her mouth, along her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth.

Shayde pulled his mouth away, licking his lips. Her mouth tasted sweet and he was dying to know what else she tasted like. "Mm, your mouth tastes sweet."

Blood was running down her chin from her split lip and she only looked away from him. He chuckled and then lifted up her shirt, revealing her already bruising ribs. She squirmed, still trying to get away. "Still struggling? Good, I like it when you fight."

"You're sick!" Breana spat out in his face. "You're completely psycho!"

Shayde wiped away the blood from his cheek and glared at her. Then without warning, he punched her hard in the ribs. The youngest Davenport screamed out in agony and started crying from the pain, her ribs just screaming out. Shayde reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade and grinned when he saw the look of terror on the girl's face.

"Better watch your mouth or this might end up in your skin." he lazily dragged the blade up and down her stomach, leaving very thin cuts that slowly began to bleed.

Breana whimpered quietly as the blade reached to her shirt and then she gasped when the blade went all the way through her shirt, ripping through the fabric and he then tore the rest off her torso. Shayde smirked and put the blade under the straps of her bra, pulling it through and cutting the straps. Soon, her upper torso was bare. His hands then found her breasts and rubbed them, causing her to gasp out loudly.

"N-no, don't!"

"Why not?" He chuckled darkly and then he pinched and twisted her nipples roughly, causing her to jerk and cry out. She was not enjoying this at all. Shayde looked down at her pants and grinned at her. Her eyes widened with fear and she shook her head rapidly.

"Oh princess, that look on your face just makes me wanna fuck you so hard..."

"S-Shayde, please no.." She begged.

His grin only widened and while keeping her legs down, he used both of his hands to unbuckle her pants and pull them off her creamy, thin legs. Breana tried to close her legs, but Shayde forced them open and kept them open. She trembled as his hands ghosted over her thighs, getting closer to one of the most personal places of her body. Her back arched off the ground as he began to rub her through her undies, watching her reactions. Her mouth was saying no, but her body was saying otherwise. He smirked and removed her undies and now she was fully exposed to him. His fingers rubbed her directly and she jerked again, more violently this time. He shoved two fingers into her and she cried out loudly from the forceful intrusion. He pumped his fingers quick and hard into her, enjoying the gasps and groans she was letting out.

"S-Shayde, nggh, stop! Please!" She yelped as he pushed his fingers in more, rubbing against her walls.

"You're too tempting to not fuck." He chuckled darkly and removed his fingers, then grabbed her legs and looped them over his shoulders, giving him easier access. He leaned down and dragged his tongue across her heat, making her cry out again and squirm.

He pushed his tongue in, swirling it around her insides and finding every corner and crevice. He added in the same two fingers and thrusted them both along with his tongue, hearing her cries and pleas. Once she was ready for the main course, he pulled his tongue and fingers out, licking his lips and fingers clean.

"You taste better than I imagined."He unzipped his jeans, glad he wasn't wearing boxers.

Breana shook her head back and forth, tears rolling down her cheeks. "P-please...no..."

He only smirked and grabbed her hips, before plunging himself into her all the way to the base. She let out a very loud scream of pain. She felt a liquid seep out of her and she knew he broke the wall that had labeled her a virgin. Her body trembled with the pain that coursed throughout her. He was big and her body wasn't given enough time to adjust properly before he began to move, hard and male groaned out from the warmth and tightness. He had expected her to be tight, but not this tight. Oh well, he was adjusting easily. But he knew for sure he wasn't going to last long. It had been quite a while since he last got laid, so he was going to savor every single moment of this. He brought her legs onto his shoulders again and thrusted harder into her sweet warmth. Breana was whimpering loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished she was dead. She would rather be dead than go through this...she rather her first be Danny than him. She clenched her eyes shut, crying out and pleading for Shayde to stop. But deep down, she knew he wasn't going to. She then yelped when he had brushed against that sensitive spot deep inside. He smirked and slammed into the spot at full force, causing her to scream loudly and arch her back. He moaned out loudly and snapped his hips, gritting his teeth as he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could. He leaned down and bit into her shoulder deeply, teeth piercing flesh and her cries became sobbing. He lapped up the blood that flowed from the wound, groaning out. He could feel the heat building up and by the way her walls would clench and unclench around him, he knew she was getting close as well. Breana clenched her eyes shut again, not realizing she had opened them. She began to thrash, squirming as the heat was becoming , she went rigid and arched her back as she screamed loudly, her voice cracking as her climax toppled her over the edge.

Shayde let out a very loud groan and slammed into her one last time before he released a large load into her. Once they were both finished, he hovered over her, breathing harshly. He soon pulled himself out of her, a mixture of her blood and his cum seeping out of her. He stood and fixed himself, brushing off the dust from his clothes.

Shayde looked down at the broken girl before him, smirking. "I hope you can get out yourself princess, because I'll be seeing you again."

He laughed as he walked away, highly satisfied with what he had done. True, Krane was going to be pissed at him because that wasn't apart of the plan, but oh well. Breana laid there, bleeding and barely able to move. She closed her eyes and blacked out, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; A lot is going to happen. **

**HawiianChick12; Maybe. Got to wait and see what happens. **

**LabRatsWhore; Giving the certain circumstances I would too, wouldn't you? But yeah Shayde is a bastard. **

She stood by and listened to the screams of the girl that was being raped. She couldn't move, she stood frozen pretending to be one of Krane's soldiers on the look out. She never did like Krane, ever since he killed her parents in front of her. But as though she left with him, she'll never bend to his will.

"Zoey!"

The sixteen year old caucasian girl nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see a cute boy with short brown hair with blue highlights. His emerald green eyes were full of concern. Zoey took deep breaths before narrowing her green eyes at the year older boy.

"What are you doing here?!"

The boy held his hands up and took a step back. "It's okay...I'm here to help."

Zoey gave him a hard gaze. She didn't trust him for one simple reason...he's Shadow's younger brother. So why should he help her.

"Let me explain...I know who my brother is but I'm not him. I want to help you."

Zoey sighed heavily before nodding. She had to trust him. Her other help had been killed by Shadow and S-1 the day Breana came to this warehouse and that was a few days ago. She turned to head to hide with the boy following. A moment later Shayde walked out with a shit eating grin. Before the door could lock Zoey zoomed in and grabbed the unconscious body and ran out.

"What the fuck did he do?!"

Zoey rolled her eyes before placing Breana down. "What do you think, Sherlock!"

"My name is Midnight!"

Zoey ignored him and looked around before picking up the girl and rushed to the nearest entrance. Midnight followed, keeping an eye out for his brother or any other solider. They didn't get far when the sound of growling reached their ears. Out of the forest came two dogs followed by a black horse with a girl on top.

Midnight's green eyes widened as he recognized her as one of the girls he went to the S.H.E.I.L.D. academy with, him and his brother. Why did he ever leave? That question still remains a mystery.

"Mason?"

Midnight smiled lightly before shaking his head. "No. I changed it to Midnight."

Sherise nodded still on horseback. She knew that he was trustworthy. Unlike his brother who almost killed Ace...the list goes on. She flicked the reins and Reign took off back towards California with the bionic dogs and Krane former soldiers in tow. When they returned to the Davenport mansion Douglas took his niece to lab, Danny and Donald followed close behind. Sherise sighed before slumping down on the couch. Chris pulled Zoey and Midnight upstairs. Everyone seemed to clear out of the living room, which Sherise couldn't be more thankful for. She laid her head back and closed her eyes before feeling a pair of hands on her eyes. A pair of lips grazed her neck before moving to her right ear.

"Guess who?"

That voice. She hasn't seen him since she first started working with his father. She giggled before turning to look into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes that belonged to none other than Jervis Howard Stark. Why did Tony name his son a name that was a variant of his AI, is beyond him. She shook her head and smiled up.

"What are you doing here?"

Jervis faked like he felt hurt before jumping over the side of the couch. "Dad and the guys are busy running after another wannabe villain. So he sent me."

Sherise shook her head before moving closer and lying her head on the twenty year old's shoulder. Jervis smiled at his friend as she fell asleep. After giving her head a kiss he laid his head on her's and closed his eyes. In the lab Breana laid on the lab table as Douglas checked her over with a bionic scanner.

"Well..."

Douglas put the device to the side before looking at his brother. "Shayde and Krane had really damaged her body and bionics. Not to mention she was raped..."

"What!" both Donald and Danny yelled.

Douglas moved from Breana to his nephew and held him. "Daniel...you have to calm down. You wasn't made to glitch, neither of you were but you and Breana don't need to glitch."

Danny took deep breaths before stepping back. "I'll help Chase, Adam and Bree make sure Big Time Rush get home safely."

Douglas nodded before leaning against the lab table. "That's a good idea."

Douglas watched his nephew speed out of the lab before looking at his brother who was sitting in Leo chair. Donald growled feeling his brother's eyes on him.

"What's going to happen to my daughter?"

Douglas walked over and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Her body needs time to rerenogate. That's going to take time..."

Donald hugged his brother and cried for all that it was worth. Douglas closed his eyes and hugged back. He didn't want to see his brother cry, it made him cry. But Donald Davidson Davenport didn't cry, he was brave and strong. It was rare for him to cry so when he does he knows that something must really happened. He just hopes he'll never see his brother breakdown like at their father's funeral. But as he held on to his brother and he held on to him, Douglas knew that Shayde and Krane was dead. He wasn't sure how but they were going to pay.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: HawiianChick12; I couldn't end the story without acknowledging BTR's safety. **

**LabRatsWhore; I had to make Tony a son. Thanks, I know Danny wanted to stay but Douglas and Donald needed that moment and if he would of stayed he would of glicthed. Which is bad.**

**Tiff.n.b36; I figured that would be the best part to enter her into the story. Shayde will have what's coming to him but that won't happen until later. **

**I have 2 good news and bad news. Bad news is that this is the last chapter of Crushing Hard. But good news is that as soon as I come up with a title for the sequel, the next story will be up. The other good news is that **_**Jeremy Kent Jackson**_** followed me on Twitter. He has completely made my year. **

It has been a month and a half since Breana was returned home. But as the bionic teen laid unconscious in her bed her family still was edgy. It was in the middle of the night when Danny started to toss and turn. When he finally realized that he wasn't going back to sleep he thought he go let off some steam in the training room. But he didn't know that someone else had the same idea. So seeing Sherise down there was a complete surprise. But instead of approaching or turning away he stood and watched her train, as he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing tight black leggings and a lacey white tank top. He gulped as he watched her do a high kick, noticing Sherise wasn't wearing any underwater or a bar. He closed his brown eyes as he felt his arousal rise.

"Danny..."

He snapped his eyes open to see Sherise now standing in front of him. He gulped at the closeness.

"What are you doing up?"

That question brought his nightmares that he so hard tried to push to the back of his mind, up to the front. Danny looked down as Sherise frowned as she realized she hit a bad spot. She looked down and noticed a impressive tent in the Davenport's shorts. That's when she gets a idea, it's the least she could do to help. She walked closer until Danny's back hit the wall. She closed the distance and kissed him, Danny was shocked but started kissing back with a moan. Sherise ran her life hand down Danny's body before cupping his balls.

"I can help you feel better..." she smirks as Danny shrudders before moaning in his ear. "Have you ever had a blow job?"

Danny moaned breathlessly before shaking his head. Sherise smiled and give a soft kiss on his neck before moving down to kneel between Danny's knees. She lock gazes with him as she reach up and pull him free of his shorts, which already had a tent emerging. Danny's half hard cock sprung free, and she smile, moving forward and licking a stripe across the dickhead.

"Holy…" Danny breaths out, head dropping back on the wall.

Sherise let her tongue roam slowly up and down his's hardening shaft and he gives a groan."Taste good _Daniel_." she purred before taking his cockhead in her mouth.

She hollow out her cheeks and start sucking, and Danny lets out a loud moan as she start to slowly sink on his's dick.

"Shit, Sherise…your mouth…it feels so good. God." Danny groans, a hand moving up to her head, fingers wrapping in her hair.

Sherise hum, the vibrations going straight to Danny's dick, and he cries out in pleasure. One of her hands trail down to his balls and start to roll them. Danny makes a high pitched noise, and if it wasn't for Sherise's mouth full of cock, she would have laughed. Instead, her ministrations increase, and she can taste the pre-come that is starting to leak from his cock. Sherise start humming again and he gives another moan.

"Holy shit…" Danny whimpers. "Gonna cum soon. Gonna cum."

A rumbling laugh passes through her, and by the look on Danny's face and the noises he's making, Sherise know he's gonna cum within the next few seconds.

"Sherise…oh, god…Sherise!" He cries out.

He shoots his load in her mouth and she suck down all that she can, some of Danny's cum leaking out of the corners of your mouth. When Danny finally comes down from his orgasmic high, Sherise pull off of him with a pop, and her tongue flicks out to lick up the cum that escaped. Danny is panting and looking down at her with a sated face and she give a smile, rising up, and leaning over to his ear.

"Well, _Daniel?_ How was your first ever blow job?"

"Fuck, it was amazing." Danny pants.

"I'm glad." Sherise smiles before helping tuck Danny back in his shorts.

Sherise then pull Danny close to her body, moves her lips close to his ear, whispering, "If you thought that was good, wait until next time."

She smirks as she watches Danny forces the moan he wants to give back and she move forward to grab her water bottle before opening the training room door.

"Sleep tight." Sherise called over her shoulder as she headed for the elevator.

As Sherise turned the bend she didn't know that Donald had heard what happened in the training room. Meanwhile upstairs Breana woke with a start. Her heart was racing and her whole body was wet from sweat. She closed her eyes as a a nasty wave hit her, causing her throat to tighten before she leaned over and threw up. Her vision was going haywire and before she blacked out the last thing she saw was a pair of hazel eyes starring down at her.

**Author's Note: Okay so last chapter, but tell me what you think. Look out for the sequel. **


End file.
